The Road to Nowhere
by angel-castiel-rules-the-world
Summary: Dean is a nomad, his only constant, his car. He moves from town to town, never staying in one place for long. Castiel is an angel, in charge of finding humans their perfect partner. His latest assignment is a challenge. He decides on a more hands-on approach. Dean and Cas on the road to nowhere, that will lead somewhere neither of them ever expected to go. Eventual Destiel. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people. Okay this idea came to me and wouldn't let go until I had written in down. I hope you like it. It is kinda based round the talking Heads song The Road to Nowhere.**

* * *

_"Well we know where we're goin',  
But we don't know where we've been.  
And we know what we're knowin',  
But we can't say what we've seen.  
And we're not little children,  
And we know what we want.  
And the future is certain,  
Give us time to work it out."_

_Road To Nowhere – Talking Heads_

* * *

It started as a tingling in his hands and feet. The need to tap whenever he was still. Dean chose to ignore it. Hoping against hope he was wrong. He wasn't. The rest came in a rush. The need to run and be gone from here. To start anew, fresh where no one knew the name Dean Winchester. With that thought he closed up the house he was currently renting, packed up his few meagre possessions and put them into the back of his 1967 Chevy impala (black of course) and texted his brother to say he was heading out. He didn't give a destination, he didn't know one and Sam won't expect one. Though he knew his little brother would expect him to visit him and his wife some when on his travels. With that plan vaguely in mind Dean drove his car out of town on the east running road, not looking back at what had been, for a few months at least, his life. He had a new one to get to. A new one to start.

* * *

Castiel sat and watched Dean leave, again. He had had high hopes for this small town but it seemed it was not to be. With that thought he sighed and a frown marred his forehead. Just what was he to do with Dean Winchester? He was running out of ideas and he knew he would not be going on to his next job until he had finished this one. With another sigh he got up and went to find his brother. Maybe Gabriel would have an idea. It may not be a good one, but any idea was better than none.

"Hey little bro what's up?" Gabriel asked as Castiel landed beside him.

"Dean. He has decided to move. Again. I'm tired of trying to find him his perfect match Gabriel. He won't let anyone in. It is highly frustrating." Castiel replied with yet another sigh.

"Maybe you should teach him to open up before you go pairing him off." Gabriel said with a shrug. He knew that the elder Winchester was a pain in the ass for them. So far he had two angels give up on him, saying he was impossible. It was for that reason he had put Castiel's name forward for the assignment. He didn't know why but he had a feeling that Castiel would succeed where both Anna and Balthazar had failed.

"How do I teach him that Gabriel?" Castiel asked sincerely. His brother's idea was not a bad one but he couldn't see the plan to make it succeed.

"Well I suggest you get your feathery ass down there and interact with him." Gabriel responded before flying away leaving Castiel to mull over his words.

"Well that could work I suppose." Castiel muttered to himself before his frown transformed into a smile. Yes that was what he would do. With that he flew off to set his plan into action.

* * *

Dean drove down the quiet back road, or at least it was quiet until his car roared past with Led Zeppelin blaring out of the windows. Dean had his elbow out the window enjoying the feel of the wind rushing past him, singing along to his music with not a care in the world now he was back on the road. God how he loved this feeling.

Suddenly up ahead of him on the road a man appeared causing him to swerve so he didn't hit him.

"Son of a Bitch." Dean screamed as he slammed on the brakes to stop his baby of a car ending up in a ditch.

Once the car had stopped Dean looked up into his rear-view mirror to see the man hadn't moved from the middle of the road, just turned to watch him. What the hell?

* * *

Castiel had found Dean driving down the road and being impatient to put his new plan into action he decided this was as good a place as any to meet his charge face to face. So he landed in the centre of the road so that he could get Dean to stop. His plan worked well. He was just congratulating himself on its success when Dean climbed out of the car.

"What the hell man? Do you have a death wish or something?" Dean asked angrily.

"No." Castiel replied tilting his head with confusion. Why would he have one of those?

Dean just looked at the guy in front of him as if he was crazy. He probably was. He should just get back in his car and drive away. But he couldn't. The guy had obviously come from somewhere but he couldn't see a car anywhere. And well he didn't look like an axe wielding maniac. In fact he looked like a tax accountant. He really couldn't just leave the guy here. With a shake of his head at his own stupidity he spoke.

"What you doing out here man?" he asked more calmly.

Castiel was about to reply with the truth, that he was looking for Dean but just in time realised that might not be the best response so instead replied with "walking."

"Walking. To from Where?" Dean asked incredulously why the hell would anyone be walking down this back road?

"I do not know." Castiel replied honestly.

"What do you mean you don't know? You must have a destination in mind." Dean snapped back confused as hell.

"Do you have a destination for your drive?" Castiel snapped back.

"Well no, but that's different." Dean replied rubbing the back of his neck when he realised how stupid that sounded.

"How so?" Castiel asked once again tilting his head to the side.

"Well cos I'm driving." Dean replied as if it were obvious.

"But I do not have a car." Castiel responded. Not to be argumentative but because he truly wanted to understand. That was his job. To understand this man.

"Whatever dude. Look can I give you a lift somewhere?" Dean asked cursing himself as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Thank you that would be most helpful." Castiel replied making his way to the passenger side of the car.

"Right. Okay. I'm Dean." Dean said wearily as he got back into the driver's side.

"Castiel." his new passenger replied distractedly. He seemed fascinated with the feel of the leather seats.

"So Castiel where to?" Dean asked as he put the key in the ignition.

"Wherever you wish to go Dean. I have no preference." Castiel replied looking up at him. It was the first time Dean had been close enough to him to see the striking blueness of his eyes. They were enough to take his breath away as he stared into their crystal-like depths.

"Anywhere I want hu?" he asked softly still not looking away from Castiel's eye.

"Yes Dean." Castiel replied equally softly smiling up at the green eyed man.

"Okay." Dean said ripping his eyes away and starting the car. "Okay."

And with that Dean continued down the road, watching his passenger out of the corner of his eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. I am very sorry about the long time it has taken for me to update. I was finishing off one of my other stories but I back now. I would like to thank Hllo-Beastie from the wonderful review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. **

**So here is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

* * *

Watching his passenger, Castiel, Dean came to some startling discoveries. This man was unlike any he had ever met before. He was fascinated in the strangest things. First it was the feel of the leather seats under his fingers, and then once Dean was driving he was constantly looking out the window smiling at the scenery as they drove by as if it was the most miraculous thing ever. And then there was his response to the wind through the open window. Once he had worked out how to open it, (and who did know how to open a window?) he had sat back, his eyes going wide in delight as it rushed over him. And the faster Dean went, the more he seemed to enjoy it. Dean almost expected him to start shrieking with joy. But he wouldn't do that would he? I mean the guy was a grown ass man. And yet, watching him as closing as driving would allow Dean came to the conclusion that while he may be a man on the outside, this guy was like an innocent child inside. Taking pleasure and joy in the simple things that most men his age were too jaded to even notice. But sitting next to him in the car Dean realised that when Castiel got that look of wonder on his face he had to see if he could spot what had put it there. And in doing so Dean started, for the first time in a long time to see the world around him in a different light.

* * *

Castiel was fascinated by being here. He had watched earth from heaven for millennia but he had not been down here in thousands of years. And back then they most certainly did not have automobiles. It was strange to him to sit there and yet be moving. Not fast, at least not by angels standards. But fast enough that on occasion Castiel could think he was taking a slow lazy flight through the landscape. Also the trees and nature were so different up close. And seeing as he was travelling as a passenger he had the luxury to enjoy it. He saw birds and animals in the woods all around them and when he opened his window he felt the wind on his face, it was perfect. This trip was perfect. With a sigh and a happy smile on his face he relaxed back into his seat. Yes he was there to do a job. But there was not much he could do for Dean while the man drove, and as such Castiel was going to enjoy this first experience of this modern humanity.

* * *

Dean finally pulled off the road as they reached a small back water town as he needed to fill the tank with gas and get some food. He was just planning on grabbing something from the gas station, but then he looked over at his new travelling companion and he wondered almost absently what sort of enjoyment this guy would get from food. And for some reason he couldn't fathom Dean really wanted to know. With that in mind he filled the tank and then pulled the car over by the local diner.

"Right lets go get some food. I'm starving." He said to the man next to.

Castiel turned to look at him confused. "But Dean. I do not need to eat."

"What? Course you do. All people need to eat Castiel." Dean replied looking at him as if he was crazy before the reason behind Castiel not wanting to eat dawned on him. How could he have been so stupid? "Hey look man I'm paying, so come keep me company?" He smiled.

Castiel looked at Dean and smiled in return. He couldn't not. But he still did not understand why he would have to eat. Though as he was pretending to be a human he should probably try and adapt some of their ways. Including eating, sleeping and washing. There were other things he would need to learn he was sure. But he could pick them up as he went along.

"Very well Dean." Castiel replied getting out of the car and following his charge into the diner.

Dean sat at one of the booths by the window so he could keep an eye on his baby while they ate.

The waitress who came to serve them was very pretty, a fact that was not lost on Dean, he therefore flirted with her as he did with all the pretty women he met on his travels. It didn't mean anything. It was just what he did.

Castiel watched his charge flirt but didn't get his hopes up. He had seen this man do this so many times that he knew that to Dean it was as natural as breathing. Breathing, hmm, he would have to do that too now he was 'being human'. With that thought he turned to his menu in confusion. He had no idea what to order. To be honest he had no real idea of what any of it was.

"I'll have a loaded burger and fires and a soda." Dean said smiling at the waitress who flirted back as she took his order. Then they both turned their eyes on Castiel.

"What about you love?" the waitress asked him.

Castiel gulped he really had no idea and so went for the easiest option he could see. "I'll take the same as Dean, thank you."

"Okay I'll go get that for you." And with that the waitress left leaving Dean staring at his new travelling companion. He frowned, when the waitress asked what he wanted he saw the slight panic in the guy's eyes. Dean was starting to wonder if there was something wrong with the guy.

Castiel sat there as Dean securitized him. He could work out what Dean was thinking. He wasn't acting human, he needed to come up with a reason to explain his behaviour. A reason Dean would expect. Then it hit him.

"I'm sorry Dean but I should have told you." Castiel said not looking his charge in the eye. He was not a very good liar and he didn't want Dean to see through him. Humans were not supposed to know that angels existed.

"Told me what?" Dean asked with a frown, confused now.

"I have no memories of my previous personal experiences. Before." Castiel said, trying his best to explain why it all seemed new without actually saying anything.

"Before what?" Dean asked wondering what had happened to Castiel to make him forget his life.

"Before we met." Castiel replied with a shrug hoping Dean would leave it at that.

"What?! You should go to the hospital of something." Dean screeched starting to rise.

"No I am fine. Truly. But everything seems like the first time I have experienced it." Castiel said quickly grabbing on to Deans arm to prevent him from leaving.

"Na man, I'm taking you to the hospital." Dean replied trying to pull himself away from Castiel but found it extremely hard. Wow that guy was strong.

"I've been Dean. I am fine. Just new to all this." Castiel explained with a shrug and finally looking Dean in the eyes. It was true he was new to it all.

"Okay, if you say so, okay. But don't you have family looking for you or something?" Dean finally sat as he spoke, having been convinced by the look in Castiel's eyes that he spoke the truth and he truly was fine.

"My family knows where I am and they are happy for me to be here." Castiel replied with a smile still staring into Dean's eyes without blinking.

"Right so you're just planning to travel round, getting lifts from different people and your family are happy with that?" Dean asked in disbelief, what sort of family would be happy for anyone to do that?

"Well no. I was hoping that I could come along with you." Castiel replied sincerely though there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Oh." Was all Dean could think to say.

It was then that there food arrived interrupting the conversation. Dean sat eating his burger, enjoying the taste and watching Castiel try to eat his. Yeah it was definitely the first time he had tried to eat one of those he thought smugly as the filling fell out onto Castiel's plate. But wasn't it a bit weird? A guy with no memories just wondering around? And that he wanted to tag along with him? I mean he was nothing special. Yeah okay he also wasn't a serial killer but Castiel didn't know that. And if he was this trusting with Dean and he left him somewhere and he ended up with someone else who was a serial killer then it would be all Deans fault for leaving him in the first place. With a sigh Dean realised that he had made his decision. Though it was probably a stupid one.

"Fine you can come with me." He finally said once they had finished their food. With that sentence Castiel looked up at him with a big smile on his face.

"Thank you Dean." He said. And then they left the diner returning to Dean's car and pulling out of the town and away. Back onto the road, heading in the general direction that Sam lived in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely readers. I would like to thank Hllo-Beastie for the wonderful review, as well as thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

**So here is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

_"We're on a road to nowhere  
Come on inside  
Takin' that ride to nowhere  
We'll take that ride"_

_Road To Nowhere – Talking Heads_

* * *

Dusk was falling by the time Dean pulled off of the road in yet another nondescript back water town, pulling into the local motel parking lot. Looking over at Castiel he saw that he had a quizzical expression on his face as wondering what Dean was up to now.

"I thought we could stop here for the night." Dean explained as he got out of the car.

"Very well Dean." Castiel replied not getting out. Dean just shook his head at him and shut the driver's door, leaving Castiel in the car as he went to the front desk to see if he could get a twin room for them. He had come to the realisation that Castiel had no money and he didn't mind sharing with the guy. He had shared enough rooms with Sam in his life time that it didn't really bother him. He just hoped Castiel didn't mind.

"Okay Castiel. let's go." He said grabbing his bag from the trunk and nodding in the direction of their room. Castiel quickly scrabbled out of the car and followed him. He wasn't sure what to expect from this place. He had watched Dean sleep in them from a distance but he had never seen one up close. Upon entering the room his eyes widened at the residual smells of the room and nasty aesthetics of the place.

"Yeah I know. Could do with some decorating right?" Dean smirked when he caught sight of Castiel's face. He guessed that the guy hadn't experienced a motel room before. Or at least not that he could remember. Oh well if he was traveling with Dean he would have to get used to it. Dean couldn't afford any fancy hotels when he was on the road.

Castiel cautiously made his way over to the bed that Dean hadn't put his bag on and sat down on the very edge watching Deans every movement. If he was to behave more human he would need to see what one did. And who better to observe up close than Dean Winchester, the one he was trying to pair off? The first thing he noticed was that Dean seemed to have different clothes in his bag. Castiel himself had not considered the need to change his outfit when he had come down here. He had after all no need to as an angel. But if he was to be human he would probably have to do that. And that meant he would needs some clothes. He then watched Dean pull out his toothbrush and bath stuff and Castiel realised that he was going to have to shower. He would therefore need some of that stuff too. With a sigh he looked down at his hands. It was a lot more complicated to pretend to be human than he had first thought. They seemed to need so much stuff.

Dean was busy unpacking, or as much as he did when he only planned to stay the night somewhere, when he realised that Castiel was just sitting there watching him.

"Do you have any stuff Cas?" He asked in exasperation. He really couldn't afford to feed and clothe the guy.

"Cas?" his travelling companion asked tilting his head at Dean.

"Yeah it's short for Castiel? I mean you're names a bit of a mouthful." Dean replied with a roll of his eyes. Wasn't that obvious?

"So it is a nickname." Cas said with understanding.

"Yeah. Now stuff, change of clothes, shower stuff. Do you have any?" Dean asked again. Damn this was like getting blood out of a stone.

"I do not." Castiel replied.

"Awesome." Dean sarcastically responded running his hand through his hair. How was he going to sort this out?

Castiel watched Dean, he seemed frustrated maybe he could help.

"I could call my brother and get him to bring some stuff for me." he said cautiously, hoping Gabriel would respond.

"Would he be able to get here in time?" Dean asked hopefully.

"I'm sure that he would." Castiel replied hoping it was true.

"Okay give him a call." Dean said holding out his cell for Cas.

Castiel just stared at phone as if it was a contraption from outer space.

"You need a phone to call him?" Dean said in exasperation.

"Yes Dean." Castiel replied taking the phone. In truth he did not need it to contact Gabriel.

"Tell me you know his number?" Dean almost begged in weariness.

"I do. I think I will call from outside if you do not mind." Castiel replied standing, still holding the phone as if it might blow up at any second.

Once outside Castiel closed his eyes and called his brother.

"Gabriel. Please I require your assistance." he said across the mental link all angel's shared.

"And what can I do for my favourite little brother today?" Gabriel asked appearing beside him.

"I am trying to appear human but I do not have any of the 'stuff' they need." Castiel explained, using finger quotes so that Gabriel would understand better.  
At that Gabriel clicked his fingers and there at Castiel's feet appeared a bag.

"Anything else?" Gabriel asked smugly.

"I can't just go back inside with the bag. I will need you to bring it to me. And you need me to come in a car." Castiel said frowning, hoping he hadn't forgotten anything.

"You mean you need me to play human as well?" Gabriel asked with wide eyes.

"Just to drop off the bag. I do not want to give Dean a reason to leave me. I have a job to do, and this was your idea if you recall." Castiel said plainly.

"Fine, you win. I'll bring it round tomorrow morning like a good human big brother okay?" Gabriel finally agreed with a roll of his eyes. If he wasn't so desperate to get Dean Winchester off their books there was no way he would do it.

"Thank you Gabriel. I will see you then." Castiel said with a smile, turning to return to the room and tell Dean the plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my darlings. I am sorry for the long time between my last update and this one. Life once again got in the way and I had another story that I wished to finish, but I'm back now, I hope.**

**I would like to thank Hllo-Beasite for the wonderful review. I would also like to thank you lovely people who have followed and favoured this story. You are, all of you, awesome.**

**So anyway here we go again. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

That night, once Dean had cleaned off the dust from the road and he and Cas had had dinner, Cas once again ordering the same as him. (When his brother arrived tomorrow Dean was determined to ask him what Cas liked to eat. He couldn't just always have the same as Dean could he?) Dean had decided that they might as well go out for a beer, get to know each other a little if they were to be travelling companions for the foreseeable future.

With that in mind he took Cas to the dive bar down the street. It was the sort of place that Dean would normally visit. No one really cared who you were or why you were there and he liked that.

* * *

Castiel followed Dean into the bar and his eyes went wide when he saw it up close. Oh he had seen Dean in many of these places but, as with everything on earth, it was so different seeing it down here rather than from heaven. For a start there was the smell of stale alcohol that seemed to permeate the air no matter how many windows the owner opened to try and air the place. The other things was the patrons. They all seemed rather gruff and isolated, as an angel he could get a sense of their feelings and they all seemed to be suffering from some sorrow or another. It was rather overwhelming so Castiel tried very hard to only concentrate on Dean. He was after all the reason he was here.

Dean sat at a table with his back to the wall and looked around. Yep this was just like all the others he had ever visited. He took a quick note of who was there and what they were doing before turning to Cas. When he saw his wide eyed face he smiled.

"Let me guess, your first time in a bar?" Dean asked.

"Yes Dean. It is very strange." Castiel replied though not looking round. He instead stared straight at Dean.

"Not really. So have you ever drank alcohol?" Dean asked, wondering if this guy was a light weight or not.

"Not that I remember." Castiel replied quietly. He realised that this was going to be his reply for many of the questions Dean would ask him while he was here.

"Then we'll start out easy." Dean said with a smile for Cas before he gestured to the waitress that they were ready to order.

"So what can I get you lovely boys then?" the waitress, Sue, asked smiling at Dean briefly but her attention was caught by Castiel, and for him she had a very special flirtatious smile.

Castiel looked at the woman who was smiling down at him and gulped when he read her intentions. It seemed she was interested in him, for fornication, which was not something he was planning on doing while he was here.

Dean watched the waitress flirt, or try to flirt, with Cas and inwardly he was laughing out loud. The guy just stared at her like a rabbit caught in the head lights, so being the kind person he was he thought he should probably rescue him.

"We'll have two beers please." Dean said with his charming smile fixed in place. The waitress spared him barely a glace as she nodded and with one more flirtatious smile she left them to it.

"Well looks like you're in there." Dean said to Cas with laughter in his voice.

"I don't want to be 'in there'." Castiel replied vehemently to Dean using finger quotes around the slang. It had never crossed his mind that some humans would find him attractive. He did not like it. At all.

"Why not? A night of fun could be just what you need." Dean replied as the waitress returned with the beers, trying to flirt once again with Castiel through he refused to look at her instead just staring straight at Dean, which in turn made her storm of in a huff.

Dean took a drink of his beer and watched Cas as fidgeted in his seat after she had gone. Though he didn't take his eyes off of Dean's.

"You've never had sex have you?" he asked conversationally to the man opposite him whose eyes widened at the question and shook his head. "It's okay. I mean you probably have, you just don't remember it." Dean said with a shrug and what he hoped was a friendly smile on his lips.

He tried to remember back to before he had lost his virginity, how he felt. But it was so long ago and he had been so young he had no idea how the man opposite him was feeling. Though he did decide that before they finished this trip of theirs he was going to get the guy laid. But right now he should probably change the subject.

"So what your brothers name?"

At the question Castiel let out a relieved sigh. He did not want to think about having sexual intercourse with anyone and he hoped that Dean would leave him be in that department, but knowing the man as he did he had a feeling that he wasn't going to be so lucky. Oh well he would have to deal with that problem if and when it arose. Maybe he would have Dean paired off before it came to that situation.

"His name is Gabriel." Castiel replied taking a sip of the beer in front of him and frowning at the taste. It wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be.

"So what's he like?" Dean asked trying to get an idea of the sort of man who would let his mentally injured brother roam free.

"He can be a bit of an assbutt, and he has terrible ideas on occasion, but he is my brother and I love him." Castiel replied with complete sincerity making Dean smile softly. Loving your brother was something he understood.

"I've got a brother. I'm actually heading in his direction so if you're still with me no doubt you'll meet. He's called Sam and he is a complete bitch sometimes, but yeah I love him." He nodded to Cas.

At that Castiel smiled, yes Dean did love his brother. That was a well-known fact in heaven. He also knew that Sam was the only one that Dean was truly close to. Maybe he should investigate their relationship to see what he needed to do to help Dean find happiness? With that thought he proceeded to ask Dean Questions about Sam, answering the ones Dean had in return about Gabriel, and it was in this vein that the two new acquaintances pasted the evening and slowly started the long journey to becoming friends. Not that either of them realised this, not yet at least.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Hllo-Beastie for the wonderful review. I would also like to thank all you lovely people who have followed and favoured this story since my last update.**

**So here we are, the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

_I'm feelin' okay this mornin'  
And you know,  
We're on the road to paradise  
Here we go, here we go  
Road To Nowhere – Talking Heads_

* * *

Dean woke the next morning to the sound of the door of the motel room closing, rolling over he saw that Cas wasn't in his bed. In fact Cas' bed was made, who made motel beds? But that didn't matter. What mattered was finding out where Cas had gone. Not that the guy was his responsibility but he didn't like the idea of such a trusting guy walking around alone. With that Dean pulled himself out of bed and threw on some jeans before heading toward the motel door and pulling it open. Blinking at the brightness of the sun his eyes finally adjusted to see Cas standing next to a douchey car with a short blond haired guy, a guy whose eyes had turned to him as soon as he opened the door and seemed to light up somehow. Hell to Dean it had seemed as if they had glowed but that was ridiculous right? People's eyes did not glow gold for christ's sake. Shaking his head he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe as the blond guy, who guessed was Gabriel, made his way over to him.

* * *

Gabriel had arrived at the motel in a 'borrowed' car. He was actually starting to look forward to this pretence he would have to do for Dean. He had watched humans a long time and he knew that in his role as big brother he could put Dean through hell. And that thought alone really brightened up his day. That human had been a pain in his ass for a long time. Only fair that he got to return the favour a little right?

Castiel on the other hand really wanted Gabriel to just give him the stuff and go. He did not think Dean and Gabriel together would be a good mix. He knew his brother and he certainly didn't like the look he had in his eyes. Especially how that look increased to the extent that Gabriel's eyes flashed when Castiel heard the door open behind him. He knew that Dean was standing there, he just hoped that he hadn't seen his brothers display. Turning with an inward frown he followed Gabriel as he made his way over to Dean.

"Dean this is my brother Gabriel. Gabriel this is Dean Winchester." Castiel said cautiously wondering how this was going to go. It was one thing to ask Gabriel to play at being human but to expect him to actually pull it off was another thing entirely.

"Gabriel it's a pleasure to meet you. Cas has told me a lot about you." Dean said with a smile and holding out his hand for the other man to shake. After just looking at it with a raised eyebrow for a second to long Gabriel grabbed Dean's hand in a firm grip and shook it.

"_Cas_? Oh yes, _Cas_ has told me so much about you to. But I digress. _Cas_, maybe you should take your bag inside to make sure I have packed everything you need. I'm sure Dean-o here can keep me company for a bit." Gabriel said with a smirk and emphasising his brother's new nickname every time he used it. Oh yes this was already fun.

"Sure." Dean agreed easily nodding when Castiel hesitated. He guessed Gabriel wanted to have a big brother talk and he wanted to know a bit more about these guys so it was kinda a kill two birds with one stone situation in his mind.

Castiel glared at Gabriel but he could think of no reason not to do as he had suggested and as such made his way inside with only a muttered "behave" to his brother through their angelic connection.

"So Dean-o. Just wanted to say, you hurt my brother and I'll kill you." Gabriel said with a smile on his lips, yes that sounded good and human big brothery.

"I've no plans to hurt him Gabriel, but what you doing letting him go out alone with his condition?" Dean asked instantly going on the offensive.

"He's a grown ass man. Not like I could stop him." Gabriel replied in the same tone of voice making Dean run a hand through his hair. He didn't want to argue with this guy.

"Okay fine. So is there anything I need to know?" He asked quietly, not wanting Castiel to hear what he and Gabriel were discussing, it seemed wrong somehow but there were things Dean needed to know.

"Such as?" Gabriel asked with a chuckle. He could read Dean's mind with ease and he really wanted to tell him that Castiel could hear his every word. Angles had exceptional hearing after all.

"His likes, dislikes, allergies?" at that last Dean cringed he sounded like a friggin' babysitter, but it had to done he guessed.

"No allergies, and as for his likes and dislikes I'm sure he let you know when he knows." Gabriel smirked in reply and the leaned into the room. "Castiel, I'm leaving now, so play nicely you two." And with that and a wave Gabriel headed back to his 'borrowed' car, got in and drove away, but not before blaring out a fan fare on the horn which was sure to wake all the guests at the damn motel, if not the flipping town.

* * *

Castiel had taken his bag inside but he kept his ears trained on the conversation happening at the door as he pretended to go through it. Though in truth he wasn't exactly sure what humans needed expect the stuff he had seen Dean use the previous evening. He just hoped he didn't need Gabriel to bring him anything else. Upon Gabriel's threat to Dean he closed his eyes and groaned at his brother. Why was he having so much fun playing this part? Surely as an angel he should be above threatening humans, even if they did annoy him by refusing the angels plans for them. With sigh at the situation he stuck his head back inside the bag to find that Gabriel had left him something that he hadn't thought he would need. In fact the idea of it had never crossed his mind. In the background he vaguely heard his brother leave but he was too busy staring at what he had found to pay much attention.

"So Cas, everything there that you need?" Dean asked closing the door quickly after Gabriel's exit, hoping they could pretend he had nothing to do with them and turning to the other man in the room only to find him holding a massive roll of cash.

"Whoa, what the hell Cas?" he asked his eyes going wide.

"It seems my brother felt that I would need it." Castiel replied still looking at the money and wondering what to do with it. He had no real concept of commerce, oh he knew the theory, but actually buying things? That was a foreign idea to him. With that he realised what he should do.

"Here." He said holding the roll out to Dean whose eyes went wider, if that was possible, and held up his hands taking a step back from the money.

"Hold on there Cas. I'm not taking your money." He said defensively though his eyes never left the roll.

"I have no use for it Dean and I am travelling with you. So it would only make sense that you have the money." Castiel said reasonably. It made perfect sense to him.

At that Dean frowned. Yeah okay, it may be logical that he take the money, but he couldn't spend Cas' money, it wasn't right.

"You can use it to pay my half of the expenses and then keep the rest for me if you prefer." Castiel said when Dean still didn't speak. He did not understand why Dean was so reluctant to take it. It was after all, only money.

Dean heard Cas' words and when the other man didn't lower the cash no matter how long Dean was silent he realised that Cas wasn't going to take no for an answer and so with great reluctance he took the roll.

"Okay, I keep it safe for you." He muttered.

After that sentence the strangest thing happened. It wasn't the smile that appeared on Castiel's face as if he had just done something miraculous. Or his "thank you Dean." said in his low voice. No the strange thing was Dean's reaction to them both. The smile and voice combined seemed to do some very strange things to Dean's insides. Things he really didn't want to dwell on in connection to his travelling companion thank you very much. Even if he did find himself staring into said companions so very blue eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Hllo-Beastie and Kite06 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank all you lovely people who have followed and favoured since my last update. You guys are awesome.**

**So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel took the bag that Gabriel had brought him and went to have a 'shower', though in truth he just turned the water on and stood there watching it for an acceptable amount of time. Of course he had no idea how long a shower should take but he decided to go on the length of time that Dean had spent in the bathroom the previous evening.

Once enough time had elapsed he cut off the water and pulled out the new clothes his brother had brought him. He frowned at the new leg wrappings, pants he reminded himself. He must remember to call them pants. These ones where made of some denim dark but that wasn't what made Castiel frown. No it was the fact that they seemed very small. He did not believe they would fit him and if they did they would be very tight. His brother must have picked up the wrong size, with a sigh Castiel flew off to the nearest store that sold this brand and exchanged them for a pair which looked to be more comfortable on him. And by exchange I mean literally exchange. He found the right size and took them, leaving the smaller ones on the hanger in there steed before returning to the bathroom and putting them on.

He then went back into the bag to find a top. He pulled out a black t-shirt, which again looked like it would be a tight fit but this time it wasn't the size which made him frown but what was on the front.

It was a human depiction of an angel wearing a trench coat and said underneath, "Yes it did hurt when I fell, now ask me how you can make it better." He did not think this was appropriate. And he knew that Gabriel had done it on purpose. His brother was having fun at his expense and he did not appreciate it. With that thought he flew off once more to go and find a suitable top to wear. Finding a store which had shirts in, he 'exchanged' the one that Gabriel had given him for a simple soft light blue button down. Once more returning to the bathroom he put it on and looked himself in the mirror. Yes he looked clean and human but something wasn't quite right. Thinking back to how Dean looked when he came out of the shower the previous evening he shook his head and when he looked back at the mirror his hair was now damp from his 'shower'. Yes he would do very nicely he decided and with that he collected up his bag and went out to join Dean in the sleeping room of the motel.

* * *

Dean was lying back on his bed having already got himself dressed wondering what the hell was taking Cas so long. Damn he was in the bathroom almost as long as Sam, and his brother at least had the excuse of grooming his flowing locks.

Though thinking about his brother he realised what could be taking the time. If he had been Gabriel and Sam had asked him to bring him some stuff he would have chosen the ugliest, most goofy things he could find and put them on the top of the bag. Of course he would have put some decent stuff in as well, he wasn't that mean, but he would make sure that Sammy had to look for it. Maybe that was what Gabriel had done too. He looked the kind who liked a good prank. Just as he was pondering getting up and knocking on the door to see if Cas was alright it opened to reveal his new companion. And damn, Dean had to swallow hard before he could make his voice work properly. Cas was standing there, with his hair a damp mess from the shower as if he had just run the towel over it and nothing else. He was wearing reasonably well fitting jeans and a light blue button down which he hadn't thank fully, or not so thankfully depending on your frame of mind, tucked into his jeans so the tails hung around his hips and crotch, which Dean was not going to look at. No way. He did not, could not have feelings for this guy. It just wasn't possible, no matter how hot he looked right now. He was completely innocent and Dean refused to betray his trust. No he had to stop thinking about him like that. Think of him as Sammy. That's it. Think of him like another brother, who he was looking after and helping understand the world. Just another brother. Albeit a very cute one.

"Alright Cas, looking good." Dean said with a fake cheery smile on his face as he inwardly groaned at the words leaving his lips. Brother, he's a brother. He chanted in his head.

"You thinks so?" Castiel asked tilting his head to side. He had chosen these clothes for comfort and to 'fit in' to humanity. Not for their aesthetics.

"Yeah sure. So umm. Breakfast?" Dean asked changing the subject as quickly as he could damn that cute little head tilt thing. BROTHER.

"Of course Dean." Castiel replied grabbing his trench coat and put it on before following Dean out of the room with their bags so they could be on the road as soon as they had finished in the diner.

* * *

At breakfast Castiel once again ordered the same as Dean and the man sighed in frustration. How was he to find out what Cas liked if he only ate the same as Dean?

"Cas, why'd you always order the same as me?" he asked after trying to think of a subtle way of saying it and coming up with nothing.

"Because I like the same food?" Castiel replied, trying to make it sound like a statement but it came out as a question.

"Don't you know what you like on the menu?" Dean asked gently. He wasn't sure just what the missing memory thing entailed, after all he had only met the guy like yesterday.

"I do not know what any of it is." Castiel finally replied with a sigh realising he was going to have to tell Dean the truth.

"Okay." Dean said somewhat shocked by that but it did get his brain working. "This is what we'll do. I'll order you something different from the menu at each meal and if you don't like it, I'll have it and you can have what I get." He suggested, he knew Cas liked burgers and they were practically the things Dean lived of on the road so that should be fine.

"Very well Dean." Castiel replied. He didn't need to eat, but he supposed if he was going to while he was here he might as well try as much different things as possible.

"Awesome." Dean said as the waitress put down bacon pancakes for them both and he dived in. though his obsession with his own food didn't stop him from watching Cas out of the corner of his eye trying the bacon for the first time. He saw the man's eyes widen with joy as he chewed, studying the meat on his fork then return for another bite. Yep Dean thought. He definitely likes the bacon. Chalk that one up in the likes column.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Hllo-Beastie and rainystv for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank all you lovely people who have followed and favoured this story since my last update. You support really motivates me.**

**Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel and Dean were travelling down yet another back road with no actual destination in mind (or at least that was how it seemed to Castiel) And so the angel decided it was high time that he came up with an action plan for finding Dean his perfect mate. The plan of getting Dean to 'open up' seemed so far to be going rather well. He had accepted Castiel as his travelling companion and seemed to like him even though he had very little knowledge of the human world. So now he had to work out where he was going to go from here. He knew he couldn't find Dean his perfect partner on the road, Dean never stayed in one place long enough to get to know anyone when he was on the road. But Castiel remembered Dean had said he was heading to see his brother in California. There was a lot of road between here and there but maybe Castiel could gain Dean's trust in that time and teach him to trust more people so that once they got there he could find him his other half and Dean would be able to settle near his brother. He knew that Dean would like that, being near to Sammy, he just needed a reason to stay. Maybe while Dean slept he could go scout out possible partners for Dean there? Yes that was a perfect plan. With that settled Castiel went back to enjoying the drive and watching the scenery floating by. They had a long drive and he might as well enjoy himself while he was here. It wasn't like he would be returning anytime soon after he had finished this assignment.

* * *

Dean happily drove down roads heading in the general direction of his brother but taking turnings when he felt he wanted to. There was no rush after all. He had his car beneath him and the open road in front. Who could ask for more? With that thought he took a sideways look at his passenger to see him smiling out the window. Which in turn made Dean smile, though he couldn't tell you why. Maybe it was because the guy seemed so at peace somehow. But anyway that did bring Deans mind to the deal they had made that morning about Cas' eating habits and as such he turned his mind to what food he could introduce the guy to next. There were so many choices. With the pleasant thought of food and Cas in his mind he hummed along to the music as he drove down the road.

He finally pulled into the carpark of a drive-thru to get them some lunch. Turning to smile at Castiel he was about to explain when the man turned to him with those amazing blue eyes and smiled in return.

"Is it time for lunch Dean?" Castiel asked in his deep voice making Dean's mind go blank for a second before he remembered how to talk.

"Yeah I was thinking you could try tacos." He finally managed to get out. Damn he would have to work on that. He couldn't let this guy's eyes completely derail him every time he saw them. He was here for the experience, the journey, no other reason and Dean needed to get his head out of the gutter and realise that. With that he made himself get out of the car and take a deep breath.

"Very well Dean, I trust your judgement." Castiel replied as he also exited the car making Dean inwardly groan and outwardly tip his head back and close his eyes. Why the hell was this guy so trusting? He found him far too attractive, but he was also far too innocent for Dean to do anything about it. Hell he didn't even know if Cas was interested in men? What the hell? BROTHER.

* * *

Castiel smirked as Dean tipped his head back and he got a faint wave of the feelings Dean was currently experiencing. It seemed that Dean was becoming sexually attracted to him. Well that would be good, as long as Dean continued not to act on it. If he was opening himself up to Castiel like that then when they got to California Dean would be ready to have a relationship with another human. Yes this would work well with Castiel's plan.

"Okay, let's go." Dean finally managed to say pulling himself out of his mind, though remembering not to look Cas in the eyes this time. With that he lead the way over to the building in which they would get there food.

When Castiel was confronted with a taco he was confused about how he was to go about eating this thing and as such watch Dean eat his. It was most enlightening, it seemed that Dean just shoved as much of it in his mouth as he could get. Well Castiel could do that he supposed. And as such when Dean looked over at his travelling companion he almost choked on his food. For Cas had what looked like half the freaking taco in his mouth. Damn didn't that guy have a gag reflex? No Dean don't even go there he chastised himself when his mind went elsewhere on the thought of gag reflexes. He really had to stop sexualising Cas. He was here for the journey, hell he was becoming a friend, not a one night stand or lover.

Castiel noticed Dean had stopped eating and turned to look at him as he crunched down on the taco he had in his mouth and chewed, he didn't understand why Dean was just staring at him, maybe he was wondering if he liked this new food? With that thought he quickly swallowed the load he had in his mouth and spoke.

"I believe I like these tacos Dean. Thank you for introducing them to me." He said with a smile for the human who was still looking at him slightly stunned, which confused the angel and caused him to tilt his head.

* * *

Dean watched Cas eat halt the taco in one go, he saw him smile and heard him speak, though god knows what the words spoken were. He was just staring at the guy. It was the head tilt that pulled him out of wherever his mind had gone, cos honestly he didn't have a clue. The head tilt made him realise that whatever fucked up thing was going on with him was becoming noticeable to his passenger, and he didn't want that. He wanted Cas to enjoy his first road trip, not worry about whatever was going on in Deans freaking mind.

"Good, that's good." Dean finally replied and turned back to his own food, though now he wasn't so hungry, but he needed to eat. With that he shovelled the tacos into his mouth and they past the rest of the stop without talking and Dean without looking towards his companion once. He really had to get a handle on himself here.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Hllo-Beastie, Little Cinch and Kite06 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured this story since my last update. I love you all.**

**So here we go, next chapter, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

_"We're on a road to nowhere  
Come on inside  
Takin' that ride to nowhere  
We'll take that ride"_

_Road to Nowhere – Talking Heads_

* * *

After the lunch stop they carried on their journey well into the evening until Dean decided to pull over at the next motel so they could spend the night there. It was already dark when they drove into the parking lot and all Dean really wanted to do was fall onto a bed and not get up. But he and Cas had to have dinner and he couldn't send the guy to get take out, he would probably just get lost or something. So once he had sorted his stuff he took Cas to a little restaurant just down the street. Now it wasn't normally the sort of place he would go, but it was the nearest eatery to the motel and quite frankly Dean just didn't care right now. So little restaurant it was.

Once inside he perused the menu, not that there was much on it that he thought was real food (how many kinds of salad were there?) and picked out a couple of meals that he wouldn't mind eating. With that in mind he ordered the spaghetti bolognese for Cas and the burger for himself (or Cas if he did like the pasta) and two beers. Once done he sat back to watch his friend.

Cas seemed more relaxed here than he was at the dive bar Dean had taken him to the previous evening. Maybe this was more his thing, nice restaurant with table clothes and everything. All the things that Dean just didn't do.

* * *

Castiel sat and watched Dean choose the meals from the menu, he was glad he no longer had to pretend to read the silly things and didn't have to try and work out what to get. With that thought he relaxed back into the bench seat he was sitting on and looked around him. The people here had more hope than the ones in the place Dean had taken him last evening. There was laughter and happiness here, and Castiel vastly preferred it. Yes this was nice he decided and with that thought turned to Dean only to find him watching him in return, smiling Castiel spoke.

"This is nice Dean, thank you." He said sincerely.

"Your welcome. Though I don't normally go to places like this." Dean replied somewhat abashed. As soon as Cas had spoken he had looked away from the guy. He knew he couldn't concentrate on the conversation if he was staring at those blue eyes.

"Variety is good." Castiel replied smiling even more as Dean looked anywhere than in his eyes. He knew that Dean wanted to look at them. He seemed to find them rather appealing, but his obvious attempt at not looking was rather sweet in Castiel's mind. Dean was being the good man that Castiel knew him to be.

"Yeah it is. Speaking of which…" Dean said as there food arrived and his eyes lit up at the massive burger on the plate. Maybe he should come to places like this more often if they did burgers that size. He eyes then moved onto the massive bowl of pasta that was set in front of Cas. Looking at the guy he saw he had a puzzled look on his face as he looked from his fork to the bowl. Dean then watched him stab the fork into the mound of food in an attempt to pick it up only for the utensil to come away empty. Watching Dean realised the guy had no memory of how to eat spaghetti. Chuckling to himself him gently laid his hand on Cas' arm and took the fork from his fingers.

"Here let me." He said as he slowly showed Cas how to wind the spaghetti around the fork and pick it up. He then popped the loaded fork into his mouth and an involuntary moan came out.

"Damn that's good." He murmured, and when he looked up he saw Cas watching him intently which for some reason made him blush.

"Here you try." He mumbled handing the fork back to Cas and going back to his burger, though he did watch his passenger through his lashes.

* * *

Castiel looked at the bowl of food in front of him and frowned. He had no idea how he was supposed to eat this. The pasta was too small to be speared by the fork, not that that stopped him from trying. He was just going to try again more forcefully when he felt a sudden rush of emotion and warmth flood through his body, looking up he saw the cause was Dean's hand on his arm. It was through that contact he got a hit of Dean's feelings at that moment. He was amused and happy, but there was something more, something elusive that hid under the surface. So far under in fact that Castiel was sure that Dean was not even aware it was there. He wasn't sure what it was, but what he did know was that it was new. He watched Dean show him how to eat the spaghetti and he heard the man moan in appreciation at the food but he was too busy studying Dean to find that feeling again to pay much attention. But it seemed to be escaping him. Though when he watched the man blush he realised that his staring could be taken another way and instead turned his eyes back to his food and attempted to copy Dean.

Dean watched Cas spin the spaghetti round the fork after he gave it back (secretly pleased that Cas hadn't asked for another fork or even wiped the one he had just eaten off) and he watched as the man with a look of complete concentration on his face tried to lift the food to his mouth only for it to fall short and land in his lap. Oh man that really was priceless.

Castiel looked down at the spaghetti in his lap and glared. He was an angel, he should be able to eat a bowl of spaghetti. The humans managed it so why on earth couldn't he? He was seriously considering smiting the food. It was obviously the work of the devil when the bowl of pasta disappeared and was replaced by a burger.

"You don't have to do that Dean. I can manage." He got out when he saw that Dean had swapped over there plates.

"A deals a deal Cas. You get the burger, I'll have the spaghetti." Was all Dean replied with a smirk, spinning the spaghetti round the fork and into his mouth like an expert.

At that Castiel just sighed and reached for the burger. At least he knew how to consume these things now. Why was eating so hard?

* * *

That night, once Dean had fallen asleep Castiel flew off to California to find Sam Winchester. Once he had located his house he flew around the area to see if he could pick up on any single people who would be compatible for Dean. He found a few who might work and as such sent a request up to heaven with their names to make sure that no other angel was currently dealing with them, he didn't want to step on any toes after all. With that done he returned to the motel room and sat down on his bed wondering what to do with the rest of his night. With that thought he turned and looked over at Dean who was asleep on his front with his mouth hanging open, Castiel could see he looked so peaceful like that. Smiling to himself he got comfortable on the bed and decided that he would just watch over his charge until morning. Watching him sleep was fascinating, and it was not something he got much of a chance to do as an angel in heaven.

* * *

Dean woke the next morning feeling refreshed. He had had a great day yesterday, just driving around and introducing Cas to new food, but he felt that he needed to do more for the guy. I mean he was on this road trip to see America, not the inside of the impala or back roads. With that in mind while Cas had his shower Dean went and grabbed the map from the car to see where they were near. Looking at it he realised they were only a couple of days drive from the Grand Canyon. Yes that was the perfect sight to take Cas to see. Everyone had to see that at least once right? With that decided he folded the map back up and sat on his bed with his bag packed waiting for Cas to come out. He couldn't wait to tell him the plan.

* * *

Castiel once again had his 'shower', though this time he searched the clothes while the water was running to see if he needed to make any changes to the clothing Gabriel had produced, but it seemed that the rest of the things in the bag were acceptable and for that he was thankful. He didn't like having to go and exchange things when he wasn't sure where Gabriel got them in the first place. Changed into a different shirt and jeans and with wet hair once again Castiel came out of the bathroom to find Dean sitting on his bed looking like he was going to explode with excitement about something. This caused Castiel to tilt his head at him. What had happened while he was not in the room?

"Hey Cas, you ever seen the Grand Canyon?" Dean asked in an attempt at a casual voice but to the angel the excitement was clear.

"I have not, though I remember my sister Hael once saying that she-" at that Castiel cut himself off as he realised he was about to say that she had created it. And that was not something he could tell Dean.

"That she?" Dean asked confused. I mean first he didn't know Cas had a sister and second he remembered something she said but not how to eat spaghetti? Really?

"That she went a long time ago." Castiel finished with not looking Dean in the eyes. He had to remember to think before he spoke but Dean's excitement had caused the same reaction in him. Maybe a lot more muted, but still the same.

"Oh okay, didn't know you had a sister." Dean said causally.

"I have a big family Dean. Why were you asking about the Grand Canyon?" Castiel asked moving the conversation away from his family.

"Well I was thinking we could go see it? It's not that far and it's kinda on our way to Sam's so…What do you think?" Dean asked forcing himself to stay seated when all he wanted to do was jump up and go show Cas this wonder of the world.

"I believe that would be most welcome Dean." Castiel replied. He had seen the Grand Canyon from heaven obviously, but to see it up close would indeed be a wonder. It was good that Dean was thinking about what he wanted on this trip. It showed he was starting to open up. Hopefully by the time they made it to Sam's he would have got Dean to be ready to meet the prospective partners he had found the previous evening. Yes this would fit in well with his plan.

At the words Dean jumped up with a massive smile on his face. He was so happy that Cas had agreed, it was going to be awesome to show this guy such a sight for the first time. Though Dean flatly refused to look into the reasons behind that, or behind how throughout the drive there all he could think about was watching Cas' face when he first saw the Canyon. I mean watching the guy look at the trees they drove past was a pleasure, Dean could only dream about what his face would look like at something as truly dramatic as the Grand Canyon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank maxfan28535, rainystv, Hllo-Beastie and Little Cinch for all the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank all you lovely people who have followed and favoured this story since my last up date. I love you all.**

**Okay so here we are the next chapter, now I just want to say I have never been to the Grand Canyon so this is all artistic licence and google. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel stood on the rim of the Grand Canyon and looked down. It was not far if you compared the distance to that of heaven but it was still awe inspiring. That his sister had created this on a whim when she was here was amazing to Castiel. Looking up and round he saw all the different layers in the rocks around them, and what they told could tell humanity about the past of there world, if only they knew how to look properly. This was without doubt a true creation. And it was peaceful, a place where the humans could come to be one with nature. With that thought he smiled and stood with his hands in the pockets of his trench coat on the edge of the mile drop and just let his mind be. Let all thoughts and duties disappear as he just enjoyed the moment. Glorying in the creations of his family.

* * *

Dean leaned against the hood of the impala as he watched Cas walk right up to the edge of the Canyon. He had asked Dean to accompany him but there was no way in hell Dean would be going anywhere near that edge, not even for Cas. He really wasn't a fan of heights. So rather he stayed back and watched the most amazing show on earth. Cas' reactions as he looked upon the Canyon for the first time. He didn't see what he expected though. He had thought that Cas would be shocked and amazed by the sight but instead he looked as if it brought him peace, he smiled in a way that hit Dean in the chest. It was so filled with, something. And though Dean would never admit it to himself right then and there he wanted nothing more than to have Cas smile at him the way he did at the view.

Dean didn't hustle Cas to leave, he just leaned back and watched as the sun past over head and the man just stood there, not moving a muscle. Hell if Dean didn't know any better he would say the guy had stopped breathing, but that was just stupid. Everyone had to breathe. But not once in those hours did Dean get bored or annoyed, no he just watched his companion commune with the nature around him.

Castiel stood on that edge as the sun set in front of him, bathing him in its direct glow, and without thought he spread his wings to glory in the feel of one of the stars in his fathers universe, holding the sun in position for a second, absorbing the heat and warmth radiated out by it before pulling them back in and letting it sink beneath the horizon. This was without a doubt one of the most perfect experiences of his existence.

* * *

The sun set slowly over the Canyon, turning Deans place of rest into shade while the last rays still hit the man on the edge, it seemed to Dean that the sun hung around just a little longer to shed its light on him, and the way it reflected around him made it look like the guy had wings. Or maybe that was just Dean's imagination, the image having gone as soon as it had appeared. Maybe that was his minds way of reminding him that this guy was off limits. Because if angels had existed Dean would bet they would be like Cas. He was just that innocent and pure.

When darkness truly fell over the Canyon Castiel came back to himself and realised he had been standing there for most of the day. Which meant Dean had also been there that long, what had he been thinking? He was here for Dean not his own enjoyment. Turning to the man he saw that he hadn't moved from the position he had taken up when Castiel had walked to the edge. Surely the man had not been standing there this whole time. He must have gone and got food when Castiel was not paying attention.

"I'm sorry Dean have you been waiting long?" He asked as he slowly made his way back to the impala and to Dean.

"I've been here the whole time Cas." Dean replied with a smile for the man walking towards him with such poise even in the surrounding darkness.

"But you need to eat Dean." Castiel replied with a frown, surely Dean had gone to get food right?

"So do you Cas." Dean said chuckling at the man. Though in all honesty he had been so caught up in the day he had forgotten all about food, not that worried him. Theses things happened right?

"I'm sorry Dean. You should not have waited for me." Castiel replied, he was ashamed now of his behaviour. He had deprived Dean of the things he needed to survive just so he could just be.

"I don't mind Cas. I enjoyed the view." Dean said with a reassuring smile at the man in front of him and putting his hand on his shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze, not that Castiel was paying much attention, his eyes having gone back to the Canyon.

"Yes it is something rather amazing is it not?" He asked somewhat wistfully his face once again smiling that smile that created a warmth within Dean.

"It sure is." Dean whispered, but his eyes where not on the Canyon but the man in front of him, and it was that man who he was talking about.

"We should go and eat." Castiel said turning back to Dean with a smile of his own, coming back to the reality he was here to accomplish, and Dean knew that he would spend the rest of his time with this guy trying to find other ways to get that amazing smile to appear on his face. In fact...

"Okay." Dean replied though he had just come up with the perfect end to this perfect day. With that he jumped back into the car dragging Cas with him and pulled away from the Canyon heading to the nearest place that would do take out. There was one more sight he wanted Cas to see this day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover, Hllo-Beastie, rainystv, acelticdream, ElleLisa22 and Little Cinch for all your great reviews. I would also like to thank all you lovely people who have followed and favoured since my last update. All you guys are truly awesome.**

**So here's the next chapter I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean managed to find a take out not to far away, even if it was only burritos, though once he had handed one to Cas and watched the guy moan at the first taste Dean fast came to the conclusion that burritos were indeed the best food in the world. Second only to pie. Nothing could beat pie.

Castiel on the other hand was revelling in the tastes the food produced in his mouth, and to fit in with humanity and as a way to show his liking for this food he did as he had seen and heard Dean do many times and moaned with his eyes closed at the deliciousness. But soon enough (too soon in both parties option) the food was gone and Deans plan for the night was to be set into motion.

With that he gestured for Cas to get back into the car and he drove them out into the desert. Finding a place where the horizon was not disturbed by the lights of cities or towns so that they could pretend, if only for a little while, they were the only ones on earth. He then pulled the impala off of the road and climbed out. Castiel, who had wondered where Dean was going (surely the human needed to sleep) was confused by this turn of events, but he didn't question Dean. He trusted his judgement on these things. He was the one who had been here all his life after all. So following Dean out of the car Cas stood there with his hands in his pockets as Dean grabbed a pack of beers from the trunk.

"Come on Cas." He said as he made his way to the front of the impala and climbed up onto the bonnet.

"Very well Dean." Castiel replied climbing up so he was sitting next to the man and taking the beer Dean handed him.

"Come on, lie back and look up." Dean said as he saw the Cas was just sitting there with his back straight. He wanted the guy to lie down so he could show him yet another wonder of the world. The sky at night in the desert.

Castiel did as he was told and with Dean turned his eyes to the heavens. The sight was breathtaking with the stars all twinkling brightly.

"I love this. Its one of my favourite things." Dean said softly as he stared up at the night sky, a soft smile spliting his face. The tone of his voice and his aura of peace made Castiel turn to him with a found smile.

"You know that those stars are no longer there. They are so far from this planet that by the time the light reaches it they have gone from the universe." Castiel commented not turning away from Dean even when the man turned to look at him and there eyes locked.

For a moment it seemed to Dean that time stood still. Looking into those blue depths it was like this guy somehow had all the answers to any question he could think of. He just wanted to close the short distance between them and rest his lips against Cas'. But he couldn't do that. With that thought he pulled his eyes away and turned back to looking up at the sky as he spoke.

"Way to kill the mood Cas." he said in an attempt at a jokey tone, though it came out rather wistful sounding to the angel beside him.

"I am sorry Dean." Castiel replied, and he was not talking about his comment. He was talking about how Dean had become so attracted to him, that had never been his intention. He just hoped that the man could transfer those feeling to one of the people Castiel had selected. Though he was not sure if any of them were right for Dean now that he knew him a little better. Hmm, he would have to wait for the report from heaven. He was pulled out of his musings by Dean speaking again.

"Na that's alright. So what else do you know about stars then?" He asked resolutely not turning to look at the man next to him.

"They do not in fact 'twinkle'. It is a product of the particles of light being scattered in the earth's atmosphere." Castiel replied giving another small bit of information out without much thought to it as he turned to look upwards.

"How is it you know about stars but can't read a menu?" Dean asked chancing a sideways look at the man next to him and finding that he was looking up at the sky.

"There is much knowledge in my home Dean. But I am afraid to say, a guide to being human is not in any of it." Castiel replied with a sigh as he thought about heaven, his home. He had never really considered just how far from the humans they were pairing up they truly were until he came down here to met Dean.

"Yeah well, I guess there's no book for that right?" Dean chuckled in reply making Castiel smile.

"Yes very true." He said quietly.

With that a silence descended upon them. A comfortable one. One that made Dean remember all the times he had done this, with Sam and on his own. Just lying on his car staring up at the night sky. Then there were the times when they had done it in the back yard as children. When he had told his brother that there mom was watching over them from heaven so that he would find peace. Heaven, that was something he hadn't thought about in years. Why was he thinking about it now? Maybe it was the whole thinking Cas would be an angel thing. Speaking of which...

"Tell me Cas, do you believe in heaven?" Dean asked into the silence. Now the topic had come up in his mind he wondered what the man beside him thought.

"Of course Dean, do you?" Castiel asked in return, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer. Dean Winchester had not prayed in many, many years. In fact Castiel wondered what it was that had brought the subject up now, not that he was concerned, just curious.

"Honestly? no. Its nice to think that those we love are watching over us but I don't know, I just can't believe it I guess." Dean replied, shocking himself with his honesty. Maybe it was the place, the feel of peace that surrounded them. Or maybe it was just the company, that he felt close enough to Cas not to hide behind walls or humour as he normally would.

"There is someone watching over you Dean." Castiel said with absolute conviction. Such was his tone of belief that Dean turned to look at the guy. Wow he really was hard core with the religion then.

"You sound pretty sure about that." he said still looking at Castiel, though now he was curious. How was it someone had such conviction?

"I have faith that it is true." Castiel replied turning so he was looking at Dean, his face completely at peace with his words. He knew they were true. Someone was watching over Dean Winchester. It was him.

"Having faith is good I guess." Dean said quietly not taking his eyes from the other man's. Because even though deep down inside him he still would like nothing more than to lean over and kiss him, Cas' eyes held a peaceful serenity that he couldn't look away from, even if he had wanted to.

"And yet you do not have it." Castiel replied reading Dean like a book. He knew his presence had a calming effect on Dean. That was a good thing. If he was calm he could settle down and find his love.

"Never seen any proof that it works I guess." Dean whispered back. Not really sure what they were even talking about now so far gone was he in drowning in the blue.

"Hence it being called faith." Castiel said in a low tone.

"Yeah." Dean breathed, deciding this was it, time to move. But before he could close the distance to Cas' lips the other man moved his head so he was once again staring at the sky making Dean wonder just what had happened. Though it seemed pretty obvious to him. Guess Cas wasn't into guys then. With that he to turned to watch the sky, and as the time passed his eyelids slid shut and he fell asleep.

* * *

Castiel lay there next to Dean keeping a peaceful silence as the human drifted off into an uneasy sleep. He had been too close, Dean had almost kissed him and that would not do. He was the angel charged with finding Dean love, he could not encourage the man to have feelings for him. Though at the back of his mind he knew there was a little voice wondering what it would feel like, having Dean's lips on his. But no, that was not why he was here. And while he may have many new experiences while on earth his first and foremost role was to find Dean love. And kissing him would not help in that regard.

With that thought he turned to the sleeping man next to him and picked him up with ease, before he carefully flew him into the back seat of the car where he would at least sleep slightly more comfortably than he would on the car bonnet. Once done he went back to lying down on the car and staring up at the night sky as he thought over his plan for his human. And the prospects he had found. There wasn't much else he could do until he heard back from heaven after all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all. I would like to thank Hllo-Beastie and Little Cinch for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank all you lovely people who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

**So here we are the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

_"Maybe you wonder where you are_  
_I don't care_  
_Here is where time is on our side_  
_Take you there...take you there"_  
_Road To Nowhere – Talking Heads_

* * *

Dean woke to sunlight streaming into his eyes and a cramped feel in his body, blinking against the glare he found himself lying on the back seat of the impala. How in the hell did he get there? The last thing he remembered was falling asleep on the hood of the car after- oh god, he had tried to kiss Cas. What the hell was his problem? why would he do that? He was supposed to be looking after the guy not trying to seduce him. How in the hell would he be able to look him in the eye now? At least Cas had turned away and Dean hadn't done something really stupid. Letting out a sigh at his own actions Dean slowly sat up and looked around. He expected to find Cas asleep in the front of the car but no he was instead still lying on the hood. What the hell? He hoped the guy hadn't been out there all night. The desert got cold when the sun went down. Slowly making his body move Dean dragged himself out of the car and round to the front, but rather than speaking he just stared down at the man laid out on his hood with his eyes closed and a smile on his lips as he seemed to be basking in the morning sun.

"Hello Dean." Castiel said in his deep voice without opening his eyes.

"Hey Cas. Umm, how you this morning?" Dean asked rubbing his neck as he tried to think of a way to apologise for his behaviour the night before.

"I am well Dean, and yourself?" Castiel asked as he sat up and slid of the bonnet of the car. He had lain there all night watching the stars and letting his mind wonder. It had been very peaceful. And when the sun had come up he had closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feel of it on his skin. It was complete bliss.

"Umm, yeah I'm good." Dean replied looking at Cas with a frown. The guy seemed no different from the day the before. Which meant either he didn't hold it against Dean that he had tried to kiss him or (and Dean suddenly realised that this was probably the most likely) the guy had no idea that Dean was going to kiss him at all. I mean he had no memories, and when the waitress had flirted with him he seemed really awkward. So Dean guessed that his secret was safe, thank god. He did not want things to become awkward between the two of them. He liked the guy, and he didn't just mean in a physical way. No he liked the guy as a friend, for all his dorky weirdness and lack of knowledge, Having him round made Dean content.

"That is good." Castiel replied putting his hands in his pockets and waiting for Dean to decide what they were going to do today.

"Right okay, well lets go get some breakfast I'm staved." Dean said clapping his hands together at the thought of food, putting the previous evening from his mind as he went round to the drivers side of the car and slid in. Looking over and finding that Cas had joined him he smiled and turned on the engine, rock music blaring out of the speakers as he did so, and drove to the nearest place that sold breakfast type food.

Once they had eaten, Castiel insisting on having some bacon at breakfast, he really did like that, Dean thought over where they would go next. From here to Sam's wasn't far but Dean decided it was time to introduce Cas to the more wild side of humanity and as such decided to head to Vegas. It wasn't that far after all, they would get there that evening easy.

"You ever been to Vegas Cas?" He asked thought he could guess the answer easily enough.

"No." Castiel replied with a frown. He had of course heard of Las Vegas. It was, from what he had seen over the years, the modern day version of Gomorrah,a placed filled with sin and as such as an angel he should not enter. But he was pretending to be a human here and so could think of no valid reason not to visit the place with Dean. Though he would stay very close to the man, and hope to refrain him from sinning too greatly.

"Awesome. I'm sure you'll love it Cas." Dean replied with a smirk at the thought of the guy in Vegas. He would of course have to keep a close eye on him. Make sure he didn't trust anyone, or do anything crazy, but he felt like it was definitely a place that Cas should visit at least once in his new life.  
With that Dean drove off singing away completely off key to his music. Today was going to be a good day he decided.

* * *

By the time they got to a motel on the outskirts of Vegas Dean was not so sure today was a good day after all. First a wheel had blown on his baby and he had to stop and change it. Cas offered his assistance but Dean refused. No one repaired his car but him. Once they had got back on the road it seemed that the traffic was out to get him and it had taken them all day to reach there destination and Dean was tried and grumpy from their journey. As such he had grabbed a take out pizza and some beer on the way to there motel, there was no way in hell he was going out this evening, and he and Cas had settled in to watch crappy TV.

* * *

Castiel felt bad for making Deans tire blow. It was just that he had yet to have the information from heaven about his prospects and he couldn't let Dean get to his brothers until he had decided who it was he was going to pair him with. Therefore he had to delay there journey, or at least that was the reason he told himself, and not because the little voice in his head that had the previous evening wondered what it would feel like to have Deans lips on his had got louder and louder as they travelled onwards. The delay tactics had worked and now he was happily lying on his bed watching Dean sleep with the white noise of the television behind him. The man looked so peaceful when he had his eyes closed, Castiel felt he could watch him this way all evening, but his thoughts were interrupted by a voice he knew rather too well across the angelic link.

"Heeeello heaven to Cassie, come in Cassie."

With that Castiel sighed and flew himself out of the room to find Gabriel sitting cross legged on the bonnet of Deans car.

"Gabriel, what are you doing here?" He asked exasperated with his brother.

"Well I thought you would want these." Gabriel replied handing him some folders which contained the information that Castiel had requested.

"So hows it going?" Gabriel asked him brother, not that Castiel was listening, as soon as he had the folders he opened them to see what they could tell him about the people he had thought of as possible matches to Dean.

"None of these will do." Castiel finally replied with another sigh as he closed the last of the three folders. None of them were suitable for Dean, not now he knew him better.

"What's wrong with them?" Gabriel asked. From what he had seen any of those three would be a fit for Dean Winchester.

"Well Lisa is interested in healthy food, Benny does not like to travel and Jo...is too blonde." Castiel replied waving the folders in his face. Not that Gabriel noticed, he was too caught up with Castiel's last excuse cos... really?

"Excuse me, too blonde?" He asked taking the folders from Castiel and making them vanish before he did either of them any bodily harm with them.

"Yes, Dean prefers brunettes." Castiel replied with a nod as if that explained everything while he put his hands in his pockets.

"Okay Cassie. What's going on?" Gabriel asked rubbing his forehead and sliding of the car. Just what was going on inside that head of his brother now?

"Nothing." Castiel mumbled. He didn't really understand what was going on any more than Gabriel, what he did know was that none of those three were suitable for Dean.

"Castiel." Gabriel said in a warning voice that he knew did not bode well unless he told Gabriel the truth. And maybe Gabriel could help. It was his idea to come down here after all, maybe he would have a solution for his latest problem.

"Dean tried to kiss me the last evening." He finally said with a sigh.

"Really? So how did that go? Did you enjoy it?" Gabriel inquired gleefully. The idea of Cassie getting it on with Dean-o was delicious to him, his little brother really was too uptight sometimes. Maybe Dean-o could teach him to loosen up a bit.

"I did not do it Gabriel." Castiel replied offended by his brothers insinuation making Gabriel roll his eyes. Of course he didn't, he was Castiel.

"Why not? You know the saying, when in Rome..." Gabriel tried to cajole him into at least thinking about doing it. It was just one little kiss after all. Nothing major.

"We are not in Rome Gabriel, we are in Las Vegas." Castiel replied crossing his arm and glaring at his brother. Surely Gabriel could see why he didn't kiss Dean.

"Semantics..." Gabriel replied with a wave of his hand and an eye roil. He wasn't letting Castiel get out of this one easily.

"I'm an angel, Gabriel and he is my charge. I am here to try to get him to open up to the idea of having a relationship with someone." Castiel reminded his bother.

"And what better way of doing that than to have a relationship with him, then when you find his match get him to transfer the feelings." Gabriel replied in a persuasive tone and accompanied it with an innocent shrug.

"Gabriel I..." Castiel started, with the aim of saying no, but then stopped. Though he was loathed to admit it the idea did have some merit. If he could show Dean how good a relationship could be, then he would be more than ready to have one with another human when the time came.

"think about it Castiel. Later." and with that Gabriel flew away with a massive smirk on his face. Oh he was so going to be watching how this developed. Cassie needed to have a little fun in his mind, all work and no play made Castiel a dull angel.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank rainystv and Little** **Cinch for the lovely reviews. I would also like to that all you lovely people who have followed and favoured since my last update. I'm glad you like the story.**

**So here's the next chapter. Just to say I have never been to Vegas so this is all written purely from what I have gathered from watching far too much CSI late into the evening. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

* * *

The next day Dean and Cas went to have a look round Vegas. Castiel had to confess that the bright lights were pretty, he could see how people liked it here, but he didn't. It was too busy, too full of noise and people shouting. And the feelings he got off them all was enough to make his head explode. It seemed everyone was on some sort of high, some fever which seemed to make them do things that they would not do in their normal lives. Castiel tried to shut it out. He did not need this place influencing his decisions while he thought over what Gabriel had suggested the previous evening not that he got very far with that.

Dean on the other hand was trying really hard to think of anything other than the man with him. As such he pulled him along the stripe, looking at everything, though not going inside, it seemed to him as if Cas was a bit cautious of this place, which was a good thing in his mind. Plus he had no spare money to gamble away. But they could enjoy the feel of Vegas, that was always fun.

Soon the day gave way to evening and Dean decided it was time that they sat down and had a nice cold beer. With that in mind he pulled Cas to a strip club so he could ogle the girls while they did so. After all he needed something other than Cas to look at and maybe the guy would like it. He wasn't interested in men after all so maybe he would like some scantily clad women instead.

Walking in Dean was about to head to a table by the stage but Cas stopped him and with his head gestured towards the bar instead making Deans eyebrows raise. Didn't Cas want to see the women?

* * *

Castiel couldn't believe it when he entered the club behind Dean. Oh it wasn't the half-naked women that he couldn't cope with, though this place was a den of iniquity and as an angel he should not be there, no it was the feel of lust he felt pouring of the customers in the place which made him stop short. He needed to be as far away from them as possible, otherwise who knew what might happen if that infiltrated his mind. He still had not decided if he was going to take Gabriel's suggestion or not and he preferred to have a clear head to think of such things. As such he directed Dean towards the bar where the feelings where reduced and he would be able to ignore them in favour of conversing with his companion.

Once seated at the bar with two beers in front of them Dean turned so he could watch the show.

"Hey Cas, what do you think of her?" He asked gesturing to the redhead currently dancing.

Castiel spared her barely a glance as he replied. "She does not interest me. In fact none of the women here do."

"What you saying you're interested in men? Cos you know I don't judge." Dean asked trying really hard not to sound hopeful, not that anything was going to happen between him and Cas.

"I do not have a gender preference Dean, it is what is inside a person that is important, not the packaging." Castiel replied earnestly.

"Wow that's deep." Dean replied with a chuckle. That was not the answer he had expected from Cas that's for sure.

"It is the way I feel." Castiel replied with a shrug taking a sip of his beer.

"So I guess you believe in love then?" Dean asked just to make conversation as he looked round the club.

"You do not?" Castiel asked turning to him with a frown. He knew that Dean did not let people in but he had no idea that there was the possibility that he did not believe in love full stop.

"Na, not really. It's just another name for lust in my mind." Dean replied turning back to Cas when he felt his glare at him. What had he done now?

"Love is so much more Dean. It is an understanding between two people. A knowledge that you are cared for. That your other half would do anything to make you happy, would risk anything for you." Castiel stated trying to explain what it was that he cultivated in the people he paired up. No wonder they had not been able to pair Dean if he did not even believe love existed.

"That's just romanticized shit." Dean replied putting down his beer and glaring back at Cas. I mean what did this guy know about it? He didn't have any memories so it wasn't like he was speaking from experience.

"No Dean it is not. But it is also more than that. It is the feel that everything is a little brighter when you are by their side. That the world looks new as you see through their eyes. It is special and should be cherished by all those who find It." Castiel argued passionately. He had to change Dean's mind on this or he would never succeed.

"Yeah I'm still not buying what you're selling. I mean people in love still fight and fall out it and crap like that. There's no magic wand that makes everyone have a happy ever after you know." Dean replied with a bitter tinge to his voice as he thought over all the people he knew who were left alone.

"You are right but just because people argue does not mean they do not still love. And you don't fall out of love. You fall in love, and you are in love and you love for an eternity. There is nothing greater on this earth than those feelings, and nothing that can break that bond when formed." Castiel replied with a begging look in his eyes for Dean to understand.

"Oh yeah? What about death hu? That seems to be able to break it." Dean said crossing his arms. He didn't understand why Cas was trying to persuade him to believe in love so passionately, I mean what did that have to do with him anyway?

"True love exists beyond death Dean. In heaven soul mates will be together for ever." Castiel responded instantly staring so intently at Dean that he started to feel a bit uncomfortable with Cas' obvious belief in what he was saying.

"Whatever dude, let's just watch the show." Dean muttered turning back to the stage or at least trying to, but being stopped by Cas putting his hand on his arm.

"No Dean, you need to understand love, learn to accept it into your life." Castiel begged the human in front of him.

"Oh yeah? Whys that Cas?" Dean challenged him. He would not be preached at by anyone about anything thank you very much.

"Because..." And there Castiel could think of no answer without telling Dean who he was and why he was there. He needed Dean to open up to love, without that he had no hope of achieving his objective.

"Exactly." Dean replied smugly when Castiel didn't continue.

Castiel looked at that smug look on Dean face and did the only thing he could think of to remove it and hope to open Dean to the idea of love. He took a leap of faith, and once again followed Gabriel's advice.

Leaning over he took Deans face in his hands making the humans eyes widen as he wondered just what the hell Cas was going to do and he place his lips against Deans, and wow did it ever feel wonderful. He didn't want to stop. Which he didn't. for a full minute he rested his lips against Deans, not sure what he was supposed to do now that they were touching, he had never really paid much attention to the humans that did this, and Dean was being decidedly unresponsive to the kiss. So finally he pulled away and lowered his hands back to his lap and just looked at Dean waiting for the man's response.

* * *

Dean's brain had stopped working, Cas was kissing him, well he guessed that was what it was. It was more he was pressing his lips firmly against Deans, but that defined a kiss right? What the hell? Why was the guy kissing him? They had been arguing for Christ sake, there had definitely not been any signals from either of them. So how did they go from a 'discussion' about love to kissing? I mean really? And why was the guy just sitting there staring at him? I mean Dean hadn't responded at all surely he felt some embarrassment about that.

"You just kissed me?" Dean finally made his mouth work to say, though it sounded more like a question. As if he needed to have that confirmed.

"Yes." Castiel replied still not looking away.

"Why?" Dean asked the only thing that came to mind.

"I wanted to." Castiel replied, it was the truth in some part at least.

"Why?" Dean asked again he still couldn't get his head round all this.

"Did you not want me to Dean?" Castiel asked instead of replying.

"What? Yes, I mean no, I don't know." Dean spluttered he really didn't know the answer to the question. His brain seemed frozen on the feel of Cas lips against his and couldn't move past that.

"Well that is informative." Castiel replied with a small smile as he felt the feelings roll off of Dean. The confusion, shock and alarm, but underneath all those surface emotions was a feeling of happiness, of warmth and a feeling that Dean would very much like to do it again , something Castiel was not adverse to. Not now he knew that he had to open Dean to the idea of love as well as to letting people in. No he would kiss Dean as many times as it took to do both of those things. Well that was his reasoning and not just because he thoroughly enjoyed the experience.

"Sorry Cas but geez we're in a strip club, it's not exactly conducive for kissing. You're supposed to drink beer and watch the women." Dean tried to justify his behaviour. Though to be honest he had no idea of what he was doing or saying right now. And he had no idea of what else was happening in the room, for all he knew there could be pigs flying round and unless they pasted in between his and Cas' locked eye line he wouldn't have a clue.

"I told you Dean, it is what is inside that interests me. The women have no hold over my attention. Whereas what is inside you interests me greatly." Castiel replied with simple honesty as he starred into Deans green eyes. They really were the window to his soul. He could read so much of the thoughts and feelings going through the human in them.

"Oh." was all Dean could reply to that. The guy he had been crushing on since they met and the guy he had refused to allow himself to make any advances towards had just told him that he liked him. Not for his body but for who he is. No one had ever said that to Dean before, it was kinda scary.

"Yes. Shall we discuss something else while you process this information?" Castiel asked when Dean had just sat there for a full 5 minutes not saying a word. No doubt he needed time to sort through his feelings, Castiel had observed that it took humans longer to come to the conclusions that the angels can see with just a look at their soul.

"Yeah." Dean nodded, not 100% sure what he was agreeing to but agreeing all the same.

"Very well." with that silence descended as neither could think of a topic of conversation. In fact Dean still couldn't think at all and Castiel was just enjoying himself watching his charge.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all. I would like to thank rainystv, Little Cinch, Hllo-Beastie and pyroleigh for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank all you lovely people who have favoured and followed this story this my last up date. I love you all.**

**So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

_"We're on a road to nowhere  
We're on a road to nowhere  
We're on a road to nowhere"_

_Road To Nowhere – Talking Heads_

* * *

Dean spent most of that night tossing and turning in a restless sleep resolutely not looking at the man in the next door bed as he thought over what had happened, and had been said in the strip club earlier. Cas had kissed him and said he had done it because he liked him, but the guy didn't even know him, not really. So how could he like the real him? No Cas had to have done it because he was attracted to him. But Dean hadn't seen any signs of attraction from the guy. And he was, even if he did say it himself, a bit of an expert when it came to signs of attraction. So what did that kiss really mean? Did Cas want to have sex with him? Was that what this was all about? Because Dean was pretty sure that his reasons for not sleeping with Cas were still valid. It was not a good idea to have a one night stand with the guy you spent pretty much all day, every day with (and that wasn't even touching on Cas' innocence). So the question was what was he going to do about it? if Cas asked him would he have sex with the guy? I mean it would be like his first time, and though that thought surprisingly gave Dean a perverse sort of pleasure, he knew it would ruin everything (and Cas). But, and here was the million dollar question, if Cas asked him for sex, would he be able to say no? Damn it he was going to have to talk to the man in the morning and he hated discussing touchy feely crap.

Castiel on the other hand spent the night watching Dean and reading his feelings as they poured off of him. They made him frown. Why was it that Dean associated everything to do with love and relationships and feelings with sex? Why did he not believe that Castiel had feelings for who he was rather than what he looked like? For while Dean may not know it, Castiel knew him better than anyone else on earth, having studied him intently as he had tried to find his match, and he knew of no reason why anyone would not love who Dean was. He was without a doubt the perfect example of a human in Castiel's mind. So he would need to show Dean that it was possible for someone to love him for who he was. The question was, how to do that? By the time the dawn was breaking and light started to filter through the windows Castiel had come up with a plan. The only things he needed was Dean's cooperation and time. He felt that gaining the latter would be much easier than the former, but he had to try. He had to teach Dean to love and be loved so he could be happy with his match once Castiel had found them.

* * *

Dean woke to sunlight filling the room and for a moment just lay there faking sleep a little longer. He still hadn't sorted in his own head what he was going to do about the situation with Cas, though he knew he wouldn't get any further without talking to him. He just really didn't want to have this conversation. He had started to like the guy as more than just an attractive, sweet, naïve man. He had somehow become a friend on their short journey and Dean really didn't want to lose him, even if he knew that no one stayed forever. He just wasn't yet really to let Cas go. But then when had anything happened in his life that he was ready for? There was a reason he moved on so often. He moved before others had the chance to leave him. Well time to get this over with then.

With that Dean pulled himself into a sitting position and looked over to the bed next to his only to find it empty, his eyes widening he frantically looked round the room only to find Cas sitting by the window with one of the complimentary maps of America open in front of him. Well it looked like Dean's suspicions were right, Cas was getting ready to leave him. Hell it looked like he was already planning his next trip. For some reason this thought formed a pit in his stomach he couldn't define, but he pushed it aside. At least he could now answer his question. If Cas was leaving then yes, he would definitely have sex with the guy before his departure. He just hadn't realised it would be happening so soon.

Dean sat there staring at Cas trying to build the courage to invite him to his bed, even if he knew that would be the beginning of the end, he had to do it. Kisses in strip clubs aside, Cas wasn't the kind to make the first move. So Dean opened his mouth to say the words which would put an end to this adventure, but before he could speak Cas did without looking up from the map he was studying.

"No." was all he said. What?

"Hu? No, what?" Dean asked confused, cos he was sure that they weren't just having a conversation.

"No I will not be having sexual intercourse with you." Castiel replied and when this was greeted with silence he finally looked up from the map. "That was what you were about to ask me, was it not?"

"Well yeah, but why?" Dean asked completely thrown by this conversation, it was not going how he thought it would that was for sure. For a start he didn't instigate it.

"Because sex is not a relationship Dean. I do not want anything meaningless from you, I want to let the feelings here grow. I want us to be together, to get to know each other, to kiss and hold hands and do all the over romantic things that I have knowledge of and yet have never experienced." Castiel replied completely in earnest as he stared at his charge.

"Christ you sound like a freakin' teenage girl." Dean muttered shaking his head in disbelief at Cas' naïve when it came to this shit.

"Well this will be my first relationship so, yes I imagine I do." Castiel replied reasonably, anything to get Dean to agree to his plan to show Dean what love is.

"Look Cas, I'm really not the relationship kind of guy okay? I'm the love and leave them kind. I'm good for one thing and that's it." Dean said exasperation clear in his voice, why did Cas not understand this? Wasn't it obvious?

"Well it seems you and I will have to disagree on that Dean. I believe you are good for many things." Castiel said turning so he was now facing Dean head on and capturing his eyes with his own.

"Cas you don't even know me." Dean whispered across the space of the room as he stared into those blue eyes that had haunted his dreams and waking hours of late.

"Then give me a chance to. Prove me wrong." Castiel challenged. If there was one thing he did know about Dean Winchester, it was that he would not walk away from a challenge.

"Cas…" Dean replied, he didn't want to do this. This was not him. How was he supposed to act all lovey-dovey when he had no idea what that actually meant?

At that Castiel stood from his chair by the window and walked over so he was in front of Dean and then knelt so he could look deep into his eyes before he spoke.

"Dean, I like you. You are special and beautiful and kind. You showed a complete stranger generosity and kindness for no reason other than it was the right thing to do."

"No I did that cos you're hot." Dean replied defensive. Cas had got the wrong idea of him from how he had been treating him obviously, just showed how naïve the guy really was if that was what he thought of him.

"I do not believe that was your only motivation Dean otherwise I imagine you would have invited me into your bed that first evening we had together." Castiel replied dryly smiling at the man in front of him. He wanted to touch him, to convince him that way but he knew that he had to get Dean to agree with his words alone.

"Yeah well that would have been tacky." Dean responded just as dryly making Cas smile even more.

"You also have made no advances on me so far. In fact I was the one who kissed you if you remember. Though I'm still not sure I did it right." Castiel said a frown marring his forehead as he remembered how Dean had not reacted from his attempt.

"You did it right Cas, but… why me?" Dean asked, he still couldn't understand, out of all the people what was so special about him? Nothing was the answer he knew so…why?

"Because you are the most important person on earth to me right now Dean Winchester and I want you to believe you are important too." Castiel replied with a forceful sort of honesty. If everything else he had said up until that point was to convince Dean so he could show he what love could be so he would open his heart to his life partner, this sentence was the one Castiel spoke which had no ulterior motive, for it was simply the god's honest truth. Dean was his world until he found him his match.

"I… argh." Dean said putting his head in his hands he couldn't take the conviction Cas had in his eyes when he looked at him. He couldn't take being put on that kind of pedal stool. He didn't deserve it.

"Dean, please give me this chance, just until we get to your brothers. If it doesn't work when we get to San Francisco then I will leave and you will never see me again. I will even have sexual intercourse with you before I go if that is what you wish, but please Dean. Give me this chance to show you what could be." Castiel pleaded, using the one thing he hoped would work, Deans wish to have sex with him. Not that it would come to that, he would succeed. Of that he was sure.

"You know we'll get to Sam's in the next couple of days right? That doesn't give you much time." Dean replied not answering the question Cas had posed. He didn't really want to think about it, as such he tried to get out of doing just that another way.

"Yes about that, I was wondering if we could take a small detour." Castiel said standing once more and moving back to the chair he had been sitting on when Dean awoke.

"To where?" Dean asked cautiously, he didn't trust Cas not to suggest Alaska or something just so he could get time to convince Dean he was right. The worrying thing in Dean's mind was he wasn't sure he would say no to the suggestion.

"Here." Castiel replied bringing the map to Dean and pointing to a place on it, he then bit his lip out of nerves, he hoped Dean would agree. He needed the time to teach Dean about love.

"You want me to take you to Yellow Stone National Park?" Dean asked after reading where Cas was pointing and looking up at the man. Well it was better than it could have been he supposed.

"Yes." Castiel replied nodding his head to emphasise his point.

"That's not exactly a small detour Cas." Dean replied, but in his head he was already working out what roads they would take to get there and what stops they would need on the way.

"Please Dean." Castiel pleaded and Dean looking at him almost swore. Damn that man could do the puppy dog eye thing Sammy come do. The one that Dean was completely unable to say no to.

"Fine, we'll go to Yellow Stone then on to Sam's." Dean finally replied with a sigh as he realised just what he had signed up for.

"Thank you….and the rest, will you give me a chance there to?" Castiel asked quietly, he had got the time. Now he needed Dean's cooperation.

"Okay, yeah, okay." With his response Dean watched as the smile Cas had had at the sight of the Grand Canyon split his face, it was at that point Dean knew he was in serious trouble, because however much he didn't believe in love with his mind, he had a horrible feeling his heart had just decided to rebel.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Perdition Raiser, Hllo-Beastie, Guest, Rora (Guest) and Little Cinch for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have favoured and followed since my last update. You guys are all awesome.**

**So here we are the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: id don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

They had been driving for a few hours that morning and Dean still couldn't work out what he was supposed to do now. Cos as far as he saw it he and Cas where now in a relationship, which meant that he was a boyfriend, and he had a boyfriend, but... and here it was, now did boyfriends act? I mean he had never really had one, oh he had had the odd relationship here and there, but they had all been with woman. His way of trying to conform to social expectations, or at least that was what Sammy called them, he called them being sensible enough to know a hot person when he saw one. I mean yeah okay he wasn't the relationship kind of guy, but if he had been he would have had relationships with men, he just had never found one he wanted to have one with. That was all.

But he was getting off topic, which was, how did he act like a boyfriend? I mean when he had agreed he had expected Cas to change his attitude to him, somehow. You know, maybe they would kiss to seal the deal or something. But nothing happened, all the guy had done was smile that damn smile which melted Deans insides at him and turned to pack there bags so they could get on the road. Okay fine, Dean could go with that, maybe he would be different after breakfast or something, so Dean had got up and got dressed and they had gone to the local diner to eat. And yet Cas still was the same, he didn't try to take Deans hand as they walked from the car to the door, he didn't try to sit any closer to him at the table, nor did he try to touch Dean in any way. It was starting to drive him crazy. Cos he had no idea what it was Cas expected from this, and unless Cas showed him what he wanted, well how in the hell was Dean supposed to know?

Swearing at himself in his mind he glanced over at his passenger who was sitting there resting his chin on the knuckles of one hand as he stared out of the window watching the world go by a smile still on his lips, though this one was a muted version of the last. Taking care to make sure he was also paying attention to the road Dean discretely observed his new boyfriend, wondering what another man would do in this situation, you know the sappy kind, which he was not. So what would Sam do? Yeah if there was ever a soppy sap it was his brother. So what would Sammy do?

With that Dean looked over at Cas once more and noticed that his other hand was resting on the seat in-between them. Turning back to the road Dean took a couple of deep breaths before he finally got up the courage, and without giving himself a change to chicken out he reached across the seat and laid his hand over Cas'. He didn't turn and look at the man to see his reaction. He was too busy dealing with his own. Cos part of him was cringing at his behaviour, I mean really, hand holding? But another, larger part, the part the rebellious organ in his chest was leading the cheering squad for celebrated at the contact of skin on skin, even if it was only their hands. Oh damn it, he was becoming a freaking chick like brother now.

* * *

Castiel had been sitting the calmly watching the world pass him by as they drove. He had not approached Dean for any contact since his agreement for two reasons. The first was he could feel that Dean was uncomfortable with this new arrangement and thus he wanted to give his charge time to accumulate to the situation, and second he had come to the startling realisation that he really wasn't sure what one did in a relationship. It was strange, he had spent his eternity pairing humans, but when it came to the practical aspects of relationships he was as in the dark as Dean it seemed, if not more so. So he sat there in the car and thought over what he would do with this time he had been given. Or at least what he would do once Dean had accepted that they were now together, and he had decided that he would leave it until they stopped for the evening. Maybe once they got a motel room he could approach Dean and ask him to teach him to kiss. Yes that seemed like a reasonable thing to do. He was a complete novice after all, so it would make sense that he asked his partner to teach him that which he did not know. He was pulled from these thoughts by a rush of feelings that definitely weren't his own and a warm hand being placed on his.

Turning he saw that Dean had a determined look on his face as he stared at the road, refusing to acknowledge Castiel was even there it seemed, and yet he had reached over and placed his hand on top of Castiel's own. Castiel sat for a moment, staring at there joined hands as he was swamped with the feel of Dean's skin against his own, and Deans feelings coursing through him, before he carefully turned his hand under the other man's so that there palms where now together. He then just as carefully, almost as if he wasn't gentle Dean would spook on him, he bent his fingers round Deans hand so he was holding it in his own. When Deans fingers also bent Castiel smiled brightly once more before turning back to looking out of the window. It seemed Dean had accepted the situation and was ready for the next phase.

And Dean driving down the road determined not to look at the man beside him caught the smile that seemed to radiate on his face as he interlocked their fingers. he let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding and relaxed into the feel of Cas next to him while his heart rejoiced. Damn that traitorous organ, it was so going to get him into all sorts of shit here, he just knew it. But he also knew it was to damn late to back out now, this road would take them where it would and he had only one choice, and that was to follow it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Hllo-Beastie, deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover, Perdition Raiser, rainystv and Little Cinch for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank all you lovely people who have followed and favoured this since my last update. Getting those notifications really gives me the motivation to write more.**

**So here we are, next chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean and Cas travelled all day, stopping only briefly for lunch where they grabbed something quick and easy. Through the most of the journey they sat in the car holding hands. And even when Dean needed to take his back to drive, once the manoeuvre was completed his hand somehow (all on its own volition of course) found its way back to being joined to the man's beside him.

They spoke little. Dean not sure what to say, what it was they should be talking about and still not completely understanding what his new role entailed, though having Cas' hand in his did give him a calming feel.

Castiel on the other hand was just enjoying the moment. Wrapping himself up in the peace he obtained by being here with Dean. And enjoying the feelings that the other man washed him with through their physical connection. There was no need for words in his mind. He knew them all, and he just wanted to make sure that Dean stayed relaxed, and open to this new situation they found themselves in.

And so this continued until they pulled up at a motel. Once he turned off the engine Dean sat there in the driver's seat holding Cas' hand as a question crossed his mind. One he had no idea of the answer too, but he had a feeling he should know automatically. The question was, should he get two beds or one? Cos Cas had said they weren't having sex, which made him lean to the idea that two beds would be the best idea. But what if Cas thought that meant he didn't like him or wasn't completely committed to this relationship thing or… something? Maybe Cas would get the wrong idea if he got two beds. But if he got one it would look like he expected Cas to jump into bed with him and that would no doubt piss Cas off that he thought sex was now on the cards. Damn it. When did this get all so complicated?

"Dean, what is wrong?" Castiel asked with a frown marring his face as he felt Deans feeling shift from calm to agitated in seconds through the contact they still shared through the joined hands.

"It's nothing Cas." Dean replied, he needed to resolve this himself.

"Dean, do not lie to me. We are together now, we should share what is worrying us." Castiel replied narrowing his eyes at the human. Dean needed to learn to share his troubles and resolve them with his help.

At that sentence Dean sat there staring out of the front window and thought. His immediate reaction was to brush it off with a joke or sarcastic comment, but maybe Cas was right. He was wondering what Cas wanted him to do now they were together, and it seemed that Cas had just given him the answer to some of it at least. Maybe he should do what Cas wants. So taking a deep breath he actually answered the question as truthfully as he could.

"I don't know what you expect from me Cas."

"I expect nothing, I just wish you to be yourself. That is the man I care for. I do not want you to change in anyway." Castiel replied immediately looking at his human and squeezing his hand to emphasise his point. He needed Dean to learn to be himself, and to be loved for himself.

"Really?" Dean asked in disbelief turning to find Cas' blues eyes looking at him with such sincerity and care.

"Yes." Castiel replied gently smiling at him.

"So if I go in there and get us a room with just one bed, you'd be alright with that?" Dean finally asked the question which was at the forefront of his mind.

"If that is what you wish Dean." Castiel replied chuckling lightly that this seemed to be such a dilemma to Dean. It did not matter to him where he lay his head, he didn't actually sleep after all. He also knew that no matter what Dean would ask nothing more from him than he was willing to give.

"No Cas I'm asking what you wish." Dean said exasperated with the man. How was he supposed to give Cas what he wanted if the damn man didn't tell him what that was?

"Whatever you choose Dean I will be happy. Just because we are sharing a bed it does not mean that we will be having sexual relations. But there is much you can do in a bed that is not sexual." Castiel explained as if speaking to a child. He was doing this for Dean after all, so it should be the human's choice about the sort of relationship they were to have.

"Such as?" Dean asked with raised eyebrows. Personally he couldn't think of much else you could do when sharing a bed with someone you had the hots for, but that could just be him.

"Sleeping, cuddling. Those sorts of things." Castiel replied with a shrug turning to look out of the window so Dean would not see the roll of his eyes at Deans mind once again going to sexual intercourse.

"And is that what you want to do tonight Cas? Cuddle?" Dean asked cringing inside. Damn it, he did not cuddle. Though he knew that if Cas said yes then this evening he would indeed be cuddling.

"No this evening I wish for you to teach me to kiss, but first I feel we should have a room in which to conduct my lesson." Castiel replied turning back to him and staring at him with those intense blue eyes. Dean just sat there and blinked back, cos I mean really, that was not what he had expected the man to say. Like ever.

"Don't you agree?" Castiel continued when Dean did not respond to his suggestion. He hoped he hadn't been too forward.

"Yeah…okay." Dean managed to get out trying to work out how you taught someone to kiss. Cos from his experience, it was just something you did. With that Dean got out of car still having no idea what kind of room he would get because his mind was still stuck on the idea of teaching Cas to kiss. Though his brain had gone from trying to work out how he would do it, to what it was they would be doing. The thought of having Cas' lips on him once more. Damn, he wasn't sure if he was excited cos he would get to kiss Cas and that was something he really wanted to do, or terrified by the plan because he was only going to get to kiss Cas. He wasn't one for stopping himself when he got going but he was going to have to here. Cos him and Cas would not be going any further than the kissing thing. Hmm, maybe he should get two beds just to make sure he didn't jump the guy in his sleep or something. With that thought he went into the reception of the motel and got a twin room as he had been doing so far on this journey for him and Cas.

* * *

Dean had thought that they would start the lesson as soon as they got into the room, but instead Cas seemed to be delaying it. Was the guy just nervous, or did he not want to kiss Dean anymore? Not that Dean was going to push him either way.

* * *

Castiel watched Dean as they got into the room and he decided as much as he would like to start his lesson (purely so he could start getting Dean to open up you understand), he wanted to be able to take his time making sure that Dean did in fact start to open up. As such they should probably get the human some food before they started. With that thought he turned with a smile to ask.

"Where are we eating dinner this evening Dean?"

"Umm, I don't mind. The diner down the street?" Dean replied somewhat taken aback by the question as his mind was completely on the thought of having his lips on Cas'. But then another thought crossed his mind, did Cas expect him to take him on out for a smart dinner, like on a date or something? Had he just screwed up again?

Castiel nodded at Dean's words and while he didn't understand completely he felt a feel of nervousness from Dean, though he didn't know why. But he felt that maybe he should verbalise his acceptance of Deans plan.

"That sounds acceptable. Shall we go?" he asked. The sooner they ate, the sooner he could start his lesson.

Dean looked at the man. He wasn't sure what the hell was going through Cas' mind. One minute he says he wants to learn to kiss and then he wants to go for food. He asks him to be in a relationship with him, then does nothing about it. Cas really was a contradiction in Deans mind. As such he decided it was time for him to man up. There were after all two people in this relationship. And he was for better or worse, one of them.

"Okay." Dean replied but as Cas turned to move out the door Dean grabbed his arm and turned him back to him. Once they were once again face to face Dean quickly lowered his face to Cas' and brushed his lips across the other mans before changing his hold on Cas' arm so that they were once again hold hands and gesturing for Cas to lead the way out of the door.

Castiel stood there, stunned briefly from the emotions that had coursed through him when Dean had kissed him. He hadn't thought the connection between them was long enough for him to feel all of that. Plus they felt… different than the ones he had been getting from Dean. But if they weren't from Dean, then where were they from, or who were they from? He did not have time to analyse them right now, no, now he had to go and eat. Though food was the furthest thing from his mind in that moment. For a brief second he wished he could tell Dean he didn't need to eat so he could stay in the motel room alone and think, but he couldn't do that, he couldn't let Dean know he was an angel. Also if he was honest with himself he didn't really want Dean going off on his own. Which was a strange thought for him to have, but there you are. Maybe he was getting possessive of his charge because he didn't want him to ruin his chance at happiness. Either way Castiel was going for dinner with Dean.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again. So here's another chapter for you. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

They had sat at a booth next to the window in the diner and Dean was perusing the menu, looking for food for both himself and Cas when the very pretty waitress came up to their table smiling flirtatiously at him. And Dean, being Dean, flirted right back.

"Hi, what can I get you this evening?" She asked seductively making it clear to him that if he wished she had something very special that wasn't on the menu that he could have.

"Hey there, Beth, can I get a bacon cheese burger and –" Dean started to say only to be interrupted by a very pissed off voice.

"Make that two please." Castiel practically growled at the waitress. What the hell?

"Of course. And to drink?" Beth the waitress turned back to Dean with the question, batting her eyelids at him while Castiel narrowed his eyes at her. She was not right for Dean so she should leave him alone.

"A couple of sodas please." Dean replied stilling smiling at her but his attention was now split to watching Cas. He had never seen the other man behave this way to anyone. I mean he was so nice and kind to everyone. So why in hell was he glaring at the waitress like he wanted nothing more than to remove her from the face of the earth? Once the waitress had left Dean turned all his attention to the man who watched the waitress walk away.

"What the hell Cas? Why you so mean to her? What did she ever do to you?" Dean demanded of the man across from him.

"You should not be flirting Dean, we are in a relationship." Castiel explained sounding out every syllable of the words so Dean could not pretend to have misheard.

"Oh god, you're jealous." Dean said in disbelief a slight chuckle in his tone. He had never had anyone jealous over him before.

"I am not, I am just stating a social behaviour you should be observing due to our change in circumstances." Castiel ground out at the human and crossed his arms. Why would he be jealous? He knew that the flirting meant nothing after all, plus he was not here to be with Dean but to teach him how to be with another.

"Yeah right." with that Dean leant over to take Cas' hand in his own. "Look Cas, you have no reason to be jealous alright?" He said gently and when Cas just carried on glaring at him he continued. "Let me prove it to you." with that Dean leant in further and kissed him gently yet firmly. There was no mistaking what it was. It was a kiss of two people who were together. "She is nothing compared to you, angel." Dean breathed across Cas' lips as he pulled away from the other man who hadn't responded, though whether that was because he didn't know how or if he was still pissed at him Dean had no idea.

When Dean called him angel Castiel's facial expression went for glare to frown of confusion and his head tilted to the side. There was no way the Dean could know, was there?

"Why did you just call me angel?" He asked cautiously.

"It's a term of endearment Cas. What don't you like it?" Dean asked sitting back and looking at the man across from him who was, without doubt, an angel in Deans mind.

"I don't know." Castiel replied. Yes he knew it was a term of endearment that humans used, but he wasn't sure he really wanted to be called by his species by Dean. Which was a strange thought, because it meant nothing.

"Okay Cas, that's okay. I wouldn't call you it again." Dean replied seeing the frown of confusion on Cas' face and not wanting to upset him. It seemed he had done enough of that by flirting with the waitress. Hmm, he was going to have to remember to stop doing that from now on if Cas didn't like it.

"Thank you Dean." Castiel replied and made a concerted effort to remove the frown from his face as he smiled up at the human, though looking into those green eyes he found it wasn't that hard. It wasn't until much later that he thought over what had happened and wondered if there was any chance that Dean may have been right. Was he jealous?

* * *

They finished their dinner, with Dean refusing to look the waitress in the eye again, and made their way back to their motel room. Dean was getting surprisingly nervous. Though he didn't know why. It wasn't like he had never kissed a guy before or anything like that. But still, this was different. This was Cas, and he had no idea of what he was doing.

Once they got back into their room Dean went and grabbed a couple beers for them both then led Cas over to one of the beds and sat him down next to him perched on the end.

"So, you want your kissing lesson now?" He asked casually looking at the man out of the corner of his eye as he took a drink of his beer.

"Yes please Dean." Castiel replied also taking a drink, though mainly because it was what Dean was doing.

"Okay." Dean replied, though all the movement he did was to take another, larger swig beer before he spoke again. "So first, umm, well what do you know of kissing?"

"It involves two people putting their lips together." Castiel replied seriously. That much he did know.

"There's a little more to it than that, but yeah that's the basics." Dean said with a chuckle before becoming serious and turning so he was facing Cas. "Okay, so I'm going to kiss you, just follow what I do."

"Very well Dean." Castiel replied with concertation in his voice.

With that Dean took a deep breath and put both their beers down on the floor before he ran his sweaty palms down his pants legs, he then raised one of his hands and framing Cas' face tilting it up slightly for ease of access. He then lowered his lips to the other man's gently pressing them together. At first Cas was a passive participant in the process but soon Dean felt a pressure equal to his returned against his lips. At that point he started to move them against Cas', tilting the other man's head so that they slotted together into a better position. When Cas responded well to the new position and the movement he flicked his tongue out to run it against the seam between Cas' lips to get him to open them, yet nothing happened, but then he realised that of course it hadn't, Cas had no idea what that meant. He was about to pull away and explain when Cas' tongue darted out imitating his. As such Dean open his mouth, pulling Cas' tongue inside. It didn't take long for Cas to understand what was happening and soon the other guy was kissing Dean back with the same reverence and muted passion as Dean was kissing him. Wow this guy really was a fast learner was the only though that went through Dean's mind, after that there were no more words, just feelings. Amazement that he was doing this, kissing Cas and being kissed back. Joy and pleasure at the feel of Cas' lips against his, one of his hands on the side of Deans face mirroring how Dean himself held his own. He also strangely felt contentment. Yes obviously he wouldn't so no to anything more, but he didn't feel the need to seek it. Usually for him kissing was a prelude to other, more explicit things. But with Cas, it felt as if this was the main event. There was no need for anything more, cos this was without doubt awesome.

* * *

Castiel sat next to Dean and waited for him to start the lesson. He hoped that this worked and he showed Dean what could be, that not everything was all about sex. But there was also another part of him (the part that like the idea of trying different food), who wanted to experience this act that humans seemed to do without thought. Now he was allowed to try, he couldn't wait to experience some of what his charges' feel when they first met their pair. Not that he and Dean had that relationship, but it was the one he was trying to model so Dean would accept it when he did. So he sat there and waited for Dean to kiss him. At first he was not sure what to do, Dean had just told him to follow his lead, but what did that mean? He did not know, so he just returned the pressure exactly. This seemed to please Dean and he moved to do more, tilting his head so that their noses weren't bumping together. And then Dean ran his tongue over the seam in his lips. Castiel didn't know what that was for but he did the same to Dean, thus finding out exactly what Dean had wanted from him. Opening his mouth and mirroring the humans movements of lips and tongues he sat there and enjoyed the feel of the contact with Dean as well as the feel of the emotions he now had coursing through his body as they poured off of Dean, though he did once again feel those strange feelings which seemed to be separate from Dean, but he put them from his mind to be looked into at a later date. No now he was just going to give his all to the enjoyment of learning such a human thing as kissing.

* * *

Dean finally pulled back from the kiss flushed and panting, though looking at Cas he saw the man barely looked any different, though his hair was a bit more messed up where Dean had been running his hands through it.

As Dean pulled away it seemed Cas didn't like that idea and tried to follow him.

"I need to breathe Cas." Dean managed to get out as he kept his lips out of the reach of Cas' questing ones.

"Of course Dean. I am sorry." Castiel replied leaning back so he was sitting normally and putting his hands in his lap. He had forgotten that Dean was human and as such needed to breathe. He needed to remember these things, and he needed to remember that he too should have the need to breathe.

"Hey don't apologise Cas. You obviously just have a better lung capacity than me." Dean replied with a smile of reassurance at the other man, a smile which quickly turned into one of an emotional feeling that Dean refused to name, though his heart screamed it was love, before he bent his head once more and continued the lesson.

And that was how Dean and Castiel spent their night, though they soon moved so that Castiel was leaning against the head board of the bed and Dean was lying across him so that they were both more comfortable as they continued to kiss. And kiss they did, right up to the point where Dean's eyelids started to drop and sleep took him over, and when he finally succumbed to slumber he was still wrapped in Castiel arms, lying on top of him, with his head resting peacefully on Castiel's chest.

* * *

Castiel looked down at the sleeping man, he knew he had a lot of things to think about, and he needed to go back out and search for Dean's mate, but he also knew he could not move without waking his human. As such he decided rather than trying to analyse feelings, or searching for partners, he would spend the night just where he was. Watching Dean sleep and easing his dreams with a soothing hand running through his hair. As such Castiel laid back with a smile on his lips and held Dean tighter against him. Yes, this was very pleasant.

And up in heaven Gabriel lay on a cloud bored out of his brain as he flicked through scenes of recently paired humans and those currently on their books as you would flick through TV channels when looking for something to watch. When he got to the scene of Castiel and Dean sharing a single bed he stopped to observe, looking down he saw the serene smile on his brother's face which made him look closer. Opening the sight which all angels had to give them the ability to see the bonds they were making he saw a tendril of Castiel's grace reaching out for the soul in his arms and a similar tendril from Deans soul reaching to Castiel's grace. One look and Gabriel brought his sight back to the physical. He knew that he should go down there and intervene, remove Cassie from Dean, angels were not supposed to fall in love with the charges after all, but looking at the happiness on his brother's face and Gabriel knew he couldn't do it.

"You never make things easy do you Cassie?" He muttered to himself before he flicked to the next scene leaving Castiel and Dean in peace. He would deal with the fallout from this when the time came. For now he decided to just let them have the happiness that they had found, they both deserved it after all. Hmm, he had been right at least. Castiel was the only one who would succeed in finding Dean his soulmate, though he hadn't realised at the time that that was because Cassie could well become said soulmate.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again, again. I would like to thank Hllo-Beastie for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have favoured and followed since my last update.**

**So here we are, another chapter, its kind of a filler but I like it anyway.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

When Dean had awoken to find himself asleep on Cas he had tried to move off him quickly, hoping that the guy wouldn't realise. Of course that idea was scuppered by the "Hello Dean," coming from above (and it felt like all around) him, what with him still having his ear pressed to Cas chest. As such Dean had decided to just brazen it out.

Turning up to Cas he smirked as he said. "Morning."

Before Dean could think to say anything else there was a pair of lips on his, not that he was complaining, but he was a bit worried about morning breath and all. But Cas didn't seem to mind and Dean realised he could get used to the idea of waking up next to (or on top of) Cas and having him give him a kiss to start the day. Yeah very used to it.

Once he finally managed to tear himself away from his boyfriend and with the biggest, sappiest grin on his face Dean had dragged himself out of bed to shower and get ready for the day. If they moved they should be able to get to Yellow Stone later that day and if he could find somewhere for them to stay they could then spend the next day or two exploring the park. It wasn't like they had a schedule or anything. They would get to Sam's when they did, they might as well take their time and enjoy Yellow Stone. He guessed what with all the nature stuff there Cas would like to look around a lot of it and take his time. Something Dean was most definitely not adverse too. With that thought while Cas was in the shower Dean looked up places to stay around the park, well aware that it would be busy and as such wanted to get them booked in no so they would have somewhere to sleep that night, preferably with a bed, though it seemed that they only needed one. With that done Dean put his phone away and turned to look at the door to the bathroom just in time to see Cas emerge once again in jeans and a button down shirt and with his hair still wet and a mess. You'd think Dean would have got used to the sight by now, but still seeing Cas like that sent his heart racing. This morning however, unlike all the others they had had, Dean could do the one thing he really wanted to.

With that he stood and went over to Cas wrapping his arms around the man's waist and pulling him close as he lowered his lips to his once more and ravished his mouth using all his expertise.

* * *

Castiel had again done his run the water shower thing and made sure he looked suitable before he left the bathroom, what he had not expected when he came out into the sleeping room though was Dean grabbing him and kissing him like his life depended on it. Not that Castiel minded, in fact he thoroughly enjoyed the experience and after a few seconds did his best to copy Dean's movements.

After a while Dean pulled back, he had learnt that Cas could just kiss and kiss, it was almost like the guy didn't need to breathe or something, not that Dean was complaining, but it did mean he was always the one to finish their kisses.

"Come on sexy, let's get some breakfast and hit the road. We have a park to see." Dean said as he pulled away and turned to pick up his bag.

"Sexy?" Castiel asked confused by why Dean would call him by a description.

"Yeah, I thought it was rather appropriate." Dean smirked at him with a waggle of his eyebrows over his shoulder.

"In that case it would be acceptable for me to call you beautiful." Castiel replied in understanding.

"Not it public it wouldn't." Dean chuckled at him with a roll of his eyes, though secretly he was blushing inside at what Cas had just insinuated. He had basically just said that he thought Dean was beautiful, which while chick-flick and cringe-worthy, still caused a warm glow to form in Deans chest.

"But we are not in public, beautiful, we are still in our motel room." Castiel replied in a voice even deeper than normal as he walked up behind Dean and wrapped his arms around the man from behind and kissed him on the cheek. This seemed to be acceptable relationship behaviour in Castiel's mind as Dean had done the same to him only a moment ago. Dean turned his head so he could kiss Cas on the lips briefly before pulling himself out of the other man's arms, not that either of them really wanted to separate.

"Stop it, I need food and so do you." He finally managed to say putting some distance between himself and Cas.

"Yes Dean." Castiel replied with a simple smile on his lips. It seemed Dean was learning to like the idea of physical contact without sexual connotations. That was good. Hmm, though Castiel might have to continue with the process. As such he went up to Dean and grabbed his hand much like the Dean had done the night before, as they walked out of the room.

* * *

Dean and Castiel reached Yellow Stone national park later that afternoon, they had had a nice drive up, holding hands once again, but this time also sharing secret little smiles with each other as they seemed closer than they were the previous day. Dean was no longer worrying about how to be a boyfriend. It seemed that spending the evening kissing Cas (and waking up in his arms) had helped him settle his panic over the idea and was now just going where it took him.

He felt content in this relationship, happy that he had Cas at his side. And yeah he guessed that should scare the crap out of him, it didn't. It was like someone had slipped him a calming pill or something, he was just going with the flow.

Castiel of course knew exactly why Dean was so calm. He had spent the evening relaxing his mind, and even now he made sure he sent peaceful energy to Dean. He didn't want to change the man, or to override his thoughts, but he did feel that panicking about what they were doing was not helpful. Dean had accepted this relationship, and he needed to learn that it wasn't always all about what Cas wanted, but what Dean wanted too. So he had surrounded Dean with peace so that he was calm enough to think of himself as well as Cas. Or at least that was the idea.

* * *

Dean drove them to the lodge he had managed to get a room in for that evening (though the following one they were going to have to camp out) and lead Cas to their room. It was a lot nicer than the places they had stayed to date, not surprising really considering that they were all seedy motels. As such Dean made sure he watched Cas' face as he walked through the door, the look of delight upon it was enough to make Dean wish he could afford places like this all the time. But he couldn't, so not much he could do about that.

* * *

Castiel walked into the room and took in the nice ambiance and the lack of strange smells. The room was homely looking and the one bed it contained seemed comfortable.

"Yeah, umm, I thought, considering last night we, you know, shared, then I might as well just get the one bed." Dean mumbled when he noticed Cas' eyes had settled on the bed.

"That is fine Dean. I very much enjoy lying with you in my arms." Castiel replied turning to him with a smile on his lips for the man.

"Yeah? Well that's good, cos I like being there." Dean replied walking up to him mentally shaking his head at the cheesiness of that sentence, before once again taking Cas into his arms. It seems now that he's allowed to do so he couldn't get enough of holding Cas. He seemed to fit so perfectly into Deans arms. It was strange, he had never been one for demonstrations of emotion and now he was behaving like a giddy honeymooner, well a giddy honeymooner with a lot less sex.

"Come Dean. Let's go see some of the sights." Castiel said, not that he was moving from his positon wrapped in Dean's arms, but he did gently push Dean's chest. He felt that Dean needed to learn the public aspects of relationships, he was well aware that he had the private, more physical aspects down to a tee. He wanted Dean to learn to love.

"Sure Cas. Lead the way." With that Castiel walked out of the door determined to enjoy this exploration of the super volcano with Dean at his side, teaching him about love as much as he could. And he had become so accustomed to the feelings that touching Dean caused to course through his body he didn't even register that those feelings were there now, even when he and Dean weren't touching.

* * *

That night they once again fell asleep with Dean lying in Cas' arms cuddled round him, and once again Castiel felt that he couldn't disturb his human to go and do the thinking that he needed to do, or find him his partner. (Of course the next evening he wasn't going to have that excuse, but we're not there yet.)

* * *

The next morning Dean jumped out of bed determined to make sure Cas got to see as much as he wanted, though it seemed that what Cas wanted to see was the geysers, up close and personal, which they could do that day, then the next they could drive round the park before they left so that they could both see bits and pieces of the rest before they started their journey to Sam's.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello again, again, again. Well here we are, last chapter for today for this story, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel and Dean had a great day, Castiel stood and watched the water and steam shoot up from the geysers, which seemed to surprise those around him when it came, though he could tell you to the second when it would happen, he could feel it through the earth beneath his feet. This fact didn't distract from the enjoyment he got from watching them though, in fact it added to it in his mind, especially as he would try to use the pressure and time for it to build to calculate an approximate height for each jet as it shot out of the ground. It was exciting to watch this force of nature, so very different to the Grand Canyon, but still natural, another aspect of the world his father created. And where the Grand Canyon had washed him with peace, this washed him with excitement and joy, causing a feeling akin to adrenalin rushing through his body. He did not want to leave, Dean was only able to pull him away as the sun started to go down and seeing the spectacle was not so easy to accomplish.

* * *

Dean drove them to the camp site he had been able to get them into, even if he didn't actually own a tent, if it rained they could always get into the car. Instead once he got to their spot he pulled out two sleeping bags from the back and then went through the process of collecting wood so that they could have a real fire to sleep besides that evening to keep out the chill. Once done he set light to the fire and pulled out the food he had brought so they could have s'mores. Can't have a camping trip without s'mores after all.

"Right Cas, time for your next food education. S'mores." Dean said with excitement at having Cas try them for what he hoped was the first time, or at least the first time he could remember.

"What are s'mores Dean?" Castiel asked tilting his head at him and making him chuckle.

"Only the best things ever invented, well apart from pie." He replied.

"They sound interesting. Where are they?" Castiel asked looking round, he couldn't see any packaging which said s'mores on it.

"We have to make them Cas." With that Dean grabbed two sticks he had scrubbed clean and placed marshmallows on the end of each.

"Right, take this and put it into the flames." Dean said handing one of the sticks to Cas and doing just that with his own.

"But Dean, these are constructed from sugar, they will burn." Castiel replied somewhat concerned about this idea of Deans, sugar burnt fast and hot.

"Yeah, that's the point Cas, you melt them and then…" Taking his marshmallow from the flames, he put it in between two crackers before shoving it into his mouth. "You do that." He finished as he chewed making Castiel raise an eyebrow at him. But he would give it a go.

As such Castiel turned to the fire with his marshmallow and placed it in the flame, at approximately the same place as Dean had put his and held it there as long as the human had. But as he pulled it out of the fire it fell of his stick.

"Dean…" He said with a frown at the sugary mess bubbling in the flames.

"Don't worry Cas, we got loads to go through, here have another go." Dean replied handing Cas another marshmallow and starting to make another one himself while he watched Cas out of the corner of his eye. The other man's tongue was sticking out between in his teeth and he had a look of concentration on his face that Dean thought was seriously cute. But once again the marshmallow fell into the flames making Castiel very frustrated. Dean chuckled and wrapped his arms around Cas as he put a new marshmallow on his stick and held his hands over the other mans as he directed him to put it into the fire. Then when it was ready Dean pulled both Cas' hands and the stick away from the flame and placed the marshmallow on the crackers and handed it to Cas. Taking a bite Castiel had to agree that the taste was very good, though he felt he preferred having Deans arms wrapped around him, helping him cook them to the eating, with caused him to frown, what a strange thought, but he realised he had been having a lot of them recently, as well as the strange feelings, like now. And right at this minute Dean was not even touching him. What where these feelings? But before he could analyse them Dean turned to him and caught his attention once more with making more s'mores from the both of them.

This carried on well into the night until the fire died down and Dean stood and positioned the sleeping bags next to what was left with the intention of taking the one furthest from the fire so he could sleep with Cas in his arms and keep him warm.

"Dean, I do not get cold, and I do not need the warmth, plus I prefer to have you in my arms." Castiel said when he noticed which sleeping area Dean had chosen for himself.

"Na Cas, its fine." Dean replied with a smile at the other man for trying to be so considerate making Castiel sigh at him and narrow his eyes.

"No Dean, it is not fine. I do not wish to sleep so close to the fire." Castiel said hoping that Dean would change his sleeping position. Castiel after all did have things he should do this evening, namely find out just what these feelings where all about and see if he could fine Dean his partner, though he was surprisingly reluctant to complete the second of those two tasks.

"Fine Cas, I'll sleep by the fire." Dean replied with a shake of his head as he lay down with his back to the fire. Castiel soon joined him lying facing the human who leaned in and kissed him goodnight before he turned so that he was now facing the fire and leaning back against Castiel. The angel automatically wrapped his arms around his human and lay there listening as Deans breathing and heart rate evened out into a restful sleep. At that point Castiel got up from the sleeping bag and moved so he was once again sitting at the fire and he was finally not touching Dean.

He had put off his responsibilities for far too long. Tomorrow they would start there journey to Sam's and he still had no idea of who he was going to partner Dean with. And yet, he still did not spread his wings in flight to go and find possible mates for his charge. Instead he sat and stared at the flames and thought over all that had happened over the last few days. He thought about the strange feelings he had been getting when he and Dean touched, and even when they weren't touching. He then thought over how he had felt and reacted when Dean had flirted with that waitress, and finally he analysed how he felt about the idea of finding Dean his mate.

All of these feelings and emotions brought him to one conclusion, and it was not one he liked. Because he had concluded that he was in love with Dean. And angels did not fall in love with humans. They were there to help them find love, not to take them for their own. But he couldn't change what had happened, it was too late now, no now he had to figure out what to do about it. Of course the first thing he had to find out was whether he had accidently got Dean to feel the same, if he had made a bond between the two of them that should never exist. And if he had, how strong that bond was. The easiest way of doing that would be to examine any bond they had. Thus taking a deep breath, he opened his angel sight to see that stretching between his grace and Dean's soul was the strong unbreakable connection of soulmates, closing his sight down he sighed. Oh this wasn't good. It seemed that he had somehow made it so that he was now Deans soulmate, but he couldn't be, he was an angel. Just what was he supposed to do now? He tried to think of any answer but could come up with nothing. He thought briefly of asking Gabriel for his help, but he knew that protocol would dictate that Gabriel relieve him of his duty and send him to Naomi for evaluation. And that was something he didn't want, though he knew that that was what would happen in the end. Well there was nothing he could do right now. So instead Castiel turned back to look at his human with a sad smile on his lips, he had only wanted to help Dean, now it seemed he was going to cause him more pain than he deserved, if only there was a way he could stay with the human forever, but... he couldn't think of this anymore, with that he stood and returned to the sleeping bag beside Dean and wrapped him back up in his arms. Once they got to Sam's he would have to face the consequences of this situation. But that was not now, no, now he could just enjoy the time he had remaining with his human, his Dean.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello people. I would like to thank rainystv, deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover, Little Cinch and Hllo-Beastie for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You guys are awesome.**

**So I would like to apologise for the long wait you've had for this update. My brain kind of froze over for a while with all my stories but its back now. though that being said, I won't be updating much in August as I have holidays and stuff, so I will write what I can, when I can, but don't worry I won't forget this.**

**Now enough from me. Let's get on with the story shall we? I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

_There's a city in my mind  
Come along and take that ride  
and it's all right, baby, it's all right_

* * *

Dean woke to find himself wrapped in Cas' arms with his back against the other man's chest. For a minute he just lay there, enjoying the warmth and comfort he felt from the other man. He was about to turn and wake Cas when he felt a gentle kiss being dropped on the back of his neck and the man himself was looking down on him.

"Hello Dean." Cas said in his usual gravelly voice and with a soft smile on his face.

"Hey Cas. How is it you're always awake before me?" Dean asked giving Cas a sleepy smile in return.

"I imagine it's due to me requiring less sleep." Castiel replied looking down at the man he loved.

"Yeah okay." Dean chuckled at him. He then moved so he could give Cas a proper kiss, yeah this was definitely the way to start the day, even if he was lying on the ground. Speaking of which, they should probably get up and make a start on their day.

Dean and Cas got all there camping stuff back into the car and set off on the roundabout route out of Yellow Stone National Park. Dean knew they had to start heading to Sam's today, but first he wanted to make sure that Cas saw all he wanted to of this place. Castiel on the other hand was enjoying the drive through the park, he liked looking at the various natural beauty that was casually scattered around the place. It also prolonged the ending of his journey with Dean. He knew that next they would be heading to Dean's brothers, just as he knew once there he was going to have to work out what he was going to do about the … situation he found them in. But he wasn't going to think about that. It was approximately 936 miles between here and there. That should take them a couple of days to travel, and while he wished he could, he knew he couldn't hold them up as he had done on the way to Las Vegas. So in three days they would be in San Francisco and they would be at Sam's. But that still meant that he had three days and two nights with the human he loved.

With that in mind he reached across the car and grabbed Dean's hand in his own and made sure that he could watch Dean out of the corner of his eye. He loved that the man was smiling and seemed happy with him, and he vowed to himself he would do everything in his power to carry on making Dean happy.

And so they spent the day driving first round the park and then on the roads leading them ever closer to Sam, and all the way they held hands, and when Dean stopped for lunch at a small diner Castiel sat next to him, there legs touching, in fact what Dean was noticing was that at any point throughout the day Cas seemed to find a reason to be touching him, not that he minded, but it was different from the last few days of their relationship. It was almost as if Cas was afraid that if he let go of him for a minute he would be gone. It was then that Dean remembered their deal at the start of this. That if Dean wasn't happy with the idea of a relationship with Cas by the time they got to Sam's then Cas would leave. He guessed that Cas was… well he wasn't rightly sure, cos it looked to him like he was trying to get as much together time in now so that when Dean left he would have the memories, but surely Cas knew Dean would never leave him now. Maybe it was Cas who was leaving? It would make sense. It wasn't like Dean thought that this happiness would last after all. It was too good, too perfect to last. But Dean really didn't want him to go. So that night, as he once again lay in the arms of the man he loved he thought over what he could do to keep Cas at his side. The only solution he could come up with was that he tell him how he felt. Promise him he would never leave him, and hope that Cas said the same. With that idea formed in his head he closed his eyes. He would have to make it special, after all it wasn't every day that Dean Winchester proclaimed himself in love. And to be honest he wasn't 100% sure about how to go about it. But he was sure he would work it out, in the morning. With that he fell asleep.

* * *

Castiel felt all the thoughts going through Dean's head and his heart hurt when he felt his insecurity, he didn't want Dean to be hurt. He loved him. He didn't know the details of what Dean had decided to resolve his feelings but he did know that his human drifted off to sleep with a more peaceful mind. And so Castiel lay there, holding Dean tight and watched him sleep, refusing to let any thoughts of what was to come enter his mind.

* * *

The following morning when Cas was in the shower, Dean pulled out his phone and searched for a nice hotel and restaurant near San Francisco that they could stay in and eat at that evening. He had decided if this was to be his last night with Cas then it was going to be special. And not just cos he was planning on telling him that he loved him. But because of all of it. He found a nice little out of the way town with just what he was looking for and as such he booked both a table and a room for them for that evening.

Castiel on the other hand was finding it harder and harder to block the thoughts of what would come next from his mind, but he was determined to do so, for one more day at least. With that idea he, for the first time, actually decided to have a shower. It would take his mind from the thoughts at least. With that he stepped under the running water and groaned when it hit his skin. It was amazing, it was like the feel of warm rain, and it was just what he needed that morning. As such he was in the shower a lot longer than he would normally be, but at least he didn't have to worry about drying himself once he finally got out. Instead with a thought he was once again fully dressed with his hair still damp from the shower. With that he emerged from the bathroom to see Dean sitting at the table of the motel room looking at something on his phone. At the sound of the door Dean looked up startled.

"Wow, you got dressed quickly, I only heard the water turn of like a minute ago." Dean said smiling up at him making Cas tilt his head as he wondered if he had been too reckless. He should have done it the human way but…

"I wished to be with you." he replied in his gravelly voice.

"Come here you soppy thing." Dean said with a smile on his face. With that Castiel made his way to the human, a frown on his face, he wasn't soppy, he had dried himself well, so why did Dean say he was?

* * *

Dean watched Cas walk to him with confusion in his eyes, he didn't understand why Cas was confused, but he did think it was completely adorable. As such when Cas got to him he stood and pulled him into his arms for a heated kiss which Cas reciprocated tenfold making Dean the one who was breathless and chasing to catch up. Damn Cas caught on quickly to what Dean had been teaching him, and Dean loved every minute of it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello again. I would like to thank Hllo-Beastie for the review. **

**So here is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

It was some time before they actually left the motel room, and only then because Dean knew he had a deadline for that evening, cos if he hadn't he would have happily stayed there for the rest of the day sharing kisses with Cas. But leave they did. Once they got into the car and Dean started to drive, holding Castiel's hand once more, Castiel started staring out the window. But he did not find the view as captivating as before. So instead he turned to watch his driver. Yes that view was much more to his liking. And so he settled himself into a comfy position so he could watch Dean as he drove.

* * *

Dean was pleasantly singing along to his music when he caught Cas move out of the corner of his eye. He saw him turn to look at him and thought nothing of it. They both would turn to look at the other regularly throughout any journey. But when Cas seemed to make himself comfortable so he could just sit there and watch him Dean could feel himself getting flustered at the unwavering attention.

"What ya doing Cas?" he asked slightly embarrassed.

"Watching you." Castiel replied simply.

"Yeah, I can see that. But why ya doing it?" He asked turning so he locked eyes with the other man briefly before turning back to the road.

"Because I want to." Castiel replied with a smile at the man he loved.

"You want to? I'm sure there at better things to look at than me Cas." Dean mumbled back, cos really, this was Cas' first time through this country, surely he wanted to watch it go by, or whatever it was he did when they were in the car normally.

"No Dean, there isn't." Castiel replied honestly.

"Oh." Was all Dean could think to respond. Cos really what could he say to that? It was embarrassing, but also deep down somewhere inside of him he felt a warm glow from the words. It seemed that Cas did like him as much as he like the guy. At least, that was what Dean hoped.

After that they drove on in silence with Castiel watching Dean. After all while Dean got used to the sensation and even forgot about his audience once in a while when a good song came on the radio and he automatically started singing and banging on the steering wheel.

This was how they passed the day until they reached the town that Dean had found, though they were cutting it a bit fine for the restaurant booking Dean had made. As such they went there first, they could check in at the hotel later after all.

* * *

Dean pulled up at a nice looking little restaurant. Nothing too fancy, but it definitely wasn't a diner or a dive bar. Once he got out he looked over at Cas who had that look of confusion on his face once more.

"What is this place Dean?" He asked turning his blue eyes on the other man.

"Where we're having dinner Cas, come on." With that Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door with a smile on his face. He hoped Cas liked this place, it was a bit like the other nice restaurant they had gone to so he should.

"Hi we've got a table booked under the name Winchester." He said to the hostess as he walked inside still holding Cas' hand tight.

"Of course, if you'll follow me?" with that the hostess took them to a nice secluded Table for two near the back of the restaurant and handed them there menus when they sat.

"So, anything in particular you want for dinner Cas?" Dean asked as he opened his menu to see what they did.

"A burger if they have one, Dean why did you book a table here?" Castiel asked he was very confused by Dean's behaviour.

"Why not? I thought we could have a nice dinner before we get to Sam's." Dean replied with a shrug pretending to study the menu though it truth watching Cas over the top of it. He was looking round as if he was trying to find the answer to something in the room around them. Dean said on more until there waitress came and took there order of two burgers and two beers. Once she had delivered there drinks Dean knew it was time, as such he took a big swing of his beer before taking a deep breath, and not looking up from the bottle in his hand he started to talk.

"So umm Cas, there was… umm, something I wanted to say." He said but it was at that point no more words would come out of his closing throat, damn why was this so hard?

"Yes Dean? What was that?" Castiel asked when Dean didn't continue.

"Well thing is, I umm, okay, well… I think I'm in love with you." with that Dean looked up at the blue eye man across from him who strangely enough in Dean's mind did not look surprised by his admission. Instead he had a small gentle, proud smile on his lips.

"I thought you did not believe in love." Castiel spoke softly smiling at Dean, amazed that the human had got to the point where he could admit his feelings in such a short time. Proud that Dean had come this far.

"I didn't…not until you anyway. Guess I'm the kind of guy who needs proof before he'll believe, and you Cas, you have proved to me that love does exist. Cos I feel it for you." Dean replied sincerely as he reached across the table and took Cas' hands in his and stared into those mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Dean-" Cas whispered as he started to respond but Dean cut him off.

"No Cas, you don't have to say anything back, I just wanted you to know is all." He said with a nod. He did not want Cas feeling like he had to say it back just because he had said it first.

This caused Castiel to smile even more. How like Dean to not realise that he truly felt the same way.

"I know I do not have to say it back Dean, I want to." He replied with a squeeze of Deans hands, and looking into the humans eyes he could see hope inside. "Before I met you I thought I knew just what love was. I didn't think there was anything about it I did not know. But then I fell for you Dean, and I realised that all I thought I knew was nothing. An academic understanding of an emotion is nothing like experiencing it for yourself and for that I will always be grateful to you Dean. For showing me the error of my ways, and teaching me the true meaning of love. I love you Dean Winchester, and I always will." He finished, everything he said was true. Before Dean he had thought he knew love, he was an angel after all. But Dean had shown him so much, he could never, ever make it up to Dean for that.

"Why'd you make that sound like a goodbye Cas? You going somewhere?" Dean asked suddenly fearful at the tone of Cas' declaration.

"No Dean, I will always be by your side." Castiel promised, and he would, even if Dean could not see him there. He would always be with him.

"Good cos I think I'd like to have you there." Dean replied smiling at the man he loved oblivious to what pain may lie ahead of them both.

With that they shared a smile but Castiel's heart was breaking. Because while what he said was true, he would always be with Dean, he just didn't know how to make it happen. It was then he realised he needed to sort this out, and soon. And there was only one person who could help him now. He was going to have to talk to Gabriel and hope his brother didn't turn him in. But not tonight, no tonight was his last night with Dean before whatever happened… happened and he wasn't going to give that up for anything.

* * *

After there declarations Dean and Castiel had a wonderful evening at the restaurant, enjoying their burgers and having, for pudding, pie. Then they made their way outside and Dean drove them to a nice local hotel for Cas' second surprise.

When they pulled up Castiel's eyes widened. This was not the usual run of the mill flea bitten motel, but a nice respectable hotel.

"We are staying here?" He turned to ask the man next him in the car.

"Yeah Cas we are. Come on." Dean replied with a big smile on his face at Cas' reaction. With that he got out and again grabbed Cas' hand as they went in to get there key and find their room.

Once they got there and got inside Castiel couldn't believe his eyes. There was only the smell of clean linen in the room, and the feel of the place was one of tranquillity and relaxation, it was without a doubt perfect. With that thought he turned to Dean and pulled him into an embrace, kissing him passionately to say thank you for what it was he was doing for him. Their last night together would be perfect now.

* * *

Later that night, once they were both changed for bed and lying down Castiel turned and kissed Dean once more before pulling back. There was one more thing he wanted that evening.

"Dean, do you think we could try sleeping without our t-shirts this evening? I am not ready for sexual intercourse, but I do wish to feel your skin against mine." He asked completely unabashed by his sentence making Dean chuckle.

"Course Cas. Whatever you want." With that Dean pulled off his tee and then helped Cas out of his. He then lay down and pulled the blued eye man with him so they could lie together sharing kisses and exploring each other's chiselled chest with gentle fingers. That night when Dean finally fell asleep it was once again with Cas wrapped around him, his fingers drawing intricate patterns in Deans skin and his lips planting soft kisses into his humans hair. It was without doubt the most perfect night either of them had experienced to date.

And that night Dean dreamt of many more nights like this, lying in the arms of his angel-like boyfriend, while Castiel lay there and wondered how he was going to make those dreams become a reality, because he had come the conclusion that there was no way he could let Dean go, ever.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello my dears. Hope all is well with you. I would like to thank****Perdition Raiser, deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover, thiscouldbealittlemoresonic, Little Cinch and Hllo-Beastie for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank all you lovely people who have followed and favoured since I last updated.**

**So here we are, the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

It was a short distance for the nice hotel in the small town to the end of their journey. San Francisco and Sam Winchester's home. Even so it was late afternoon when Dean pulled the impala into the parking lot of a motel within walking distance of Sam's house. They had taken quite some time to get up that morning, enjoying lying in each other's arms and sharing kisses and as such had had a late start. Dean knew that this evening he was likely to have much more than a couple of beers while catching up with his brother and as such there was no way he was driving to Sam's place. So now, he and Cas could walk. With a spring in his step at the thought if seeing his little brother again Dean jumped out the car and went to get him and Cas a room. At least now there was no black cloud hanging over him about this visit. After their dinner last evening Dean knew that he had found the one in Cas, his soulmate. And yes that maybe soppy, chick-flick thoughts, but what the hell, he was in love, he was allowed to be an idiot about it right? Wasn't that the rule or something? And if not, then it was now, it was Dean Winchester's first rule of love. That he was allowed to smile like a manic idiot when he thought he the man he loved being with him forever, and that was final.

Castiel on the other hand was busying thinking of the best way to get Gabriel to help him, trying to think of the words and feelings he would use when he spoke to his brother. He knew that Dean would want to go round to see Sam as soon as they had settled in there room and as such had realised that that was the best time to call his brother to him as well. He didn't want to leave Dean, but he couldn't go on like this. It was only a matter of time before the other angels started to notice his absorption with his human, and then it would take only one look for them to see the truth.

And he couldn't risk that.

He needed to have a plan so that he wouldn't be dragged away and sent to Naomi without fighting for what he and Dean had. He also didn't want his time with Dean to end, he just hoped that Gabriel would see the chance of some fun in helping him and therefore would give him his backing, after all Gabriel was an archangel and his superior, having him on his side would indeed help in the battles to come, he hoped. It was gaining Gabriel's sometimes fickle assistance that he was hesitant about. No one truly knew what he was thinking after all. He just hoped that he could succeed at bringing Gabriel to his side.

* * *

Dean couldn't wait to introduce Cas to Sam. His brother would really like Cas, once he got over the shock of Dean turning up on his doorstep with a boyfriend that was. He hadn't actually mentioned anything about Cas to Sam yet. Hmm, maybe he should have called and told him the news or something. But that didn't matter, his brother would be happy for him. With that in mind Dean pulled Cas towards their room and once inside he quickly jumped into the shower and changed his clothes, though when he came out he found Cas sitting on the bed exactly as he had left him, staring at his hand which where clasped in front of him as he rested his elbows on his knees.

"Come on Cas, get ready, we need to get to Sam's." He said in a jollying tone making Castiel turn to look at him with a puzzled look on his face.

"You want me to come with you to Sam's?" He asked confused.

"Of course Cas. I can't wait for you to meet him." Dean replied as if it was obvious. I mean why would he not what Cas with him?

"But… don't you want to talk to him alone first?" Castiel asked cautiously. He was well aware that Dean had not informed his brother of the development in their relationship. In fact Castiel didn't think that Dean had mentioned him at all to Sam.

"Course not, and anyway his wife Jess'll be there too. So if I do you can go speak to her or something." Dean replied with a wave of his hand dismissing all thoughts of private conversations with Sam. If he was honest he knew that if he went to Sam's alone his brother would insist on a 'talk' about his relationship, and while yes he had accepted that he was allowed to grin like a manic and make gooey eyes at Cas he still wasn't ready to have a personal discussion about his emotions with his brother thank you very much. So what better way to not have that than turn up with Cas' hand in his. It would answer all the questions Sam would surely have without him having to say a word. The perfect plan in Dean's mind.

"Very well." Castiel said after a moment of silence as he thought over the situation. He knew he should send Dean alone to see Sam so he could contact Gabriel, but Dean wanted him to be there, so he would be there. And if he felt a slight bit of relief at putting off his conversation with his brother, well that was to be expected in his mind.

"What is it Cas, don't you want to come met Sam?" Dean asked, he had seen Cas' hesitance about agreeing, and being Dean his first thought was that Cas didn't actually want to be with him in a serious, let's go met the family, kind of relationship.

"No of course I do Dean. Anyone who is important to you is important to me." Castiel replied quickly standing and going to his human as he felt the shift in Dean's emotions from joy to anxiety. Once he got to Dean he gently put his hands on the side of his face and pulled him to him into a gentle, loving kiss which caused a smile to appear on both their lips when they parted. Castiel couldn't believe that it had only been a few days ago he had no idea on how to kiss at all. But then Dean had been giving him many intense lessons in the art.

"Good, then quickly change into some clean and we'll get going." Dean said as he smiled even wider at his boyfriend and gently pushed him towards the bathroom so he could shower and tidy himself up.

"Very well." With that Castiel grabbed his bag and made his way into the bathroom so he could change his clothes. Though in truth he just blinked and succeeded in doing that, the rest of the time he was in there he was trying to think of when he would be able to speak to Gabriel. He would have to call his brother later this evening once Dean was asleep. With this new plan decided he made his way out of the bathroom so he and Dean could head to Sam Winchesters home. It was time to meet the human he loved's family.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Hllo-Beastie for the review. **

**So here we are, next chapter, i had to do some counting for this one so i hope i got it right. anyway time for Sam and Cas to meet. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Sam and Jess Winchester had just got back from work and where settling down for a quite drink before they considered the idea of dinner. It was a peaceful, normal evening. Much the same as every evening they had and Sam loved it, just as he loved his wife and his life. The only thing that ever troubled his mind was his big brother. It seemed that no matter what Dean still hadn't found what he was looking for. He was always moving, never getting involved with anyone to any serious extent. Sam was convinced in fact that the reason Dean moved all the time was because he got too familiar with a place, and as such too close to the people there. And Dean did not do close. Even with him, his brother was somewhat reserved, refusing to have 'chick-flick moments' as he called them, or talk about anything remotely personal. But on the whole Sam didn't really think about it much. He was sure that one day Dean would find the love of his life just as Sam had found Jess and then he would settle down, leaving the wander-lust behind. Or maybe out there somewhere was someone who had that lust as much as his brother did and they could travel the country together in the impala just as he and Dean had done before he had his Jess. Either way he just wanted Dean to be happy. But as said, he didn't' think about it much and he certainly wasn't thinking of his brother when the knock came on the door. Which was why he was rather surprised when he opened it to be engulfed in a furious hug before the person doing the hugging pulled back to revel his brother, with the biggest, strangest grin on his face that Sam had ever seen. In fact the grin alone made Sam's guard come up with a vengeance. Just what had happened how? He observed his brother closely and noticed that the hand that had pulled him into a hug was now clasped tightly around another's. The other hand belonged to a man with messy black hair and the most penetrating blue eyes Sam had ever seen. It was like the guy was looking through him and reading his inner thoughts, if he hadn't been on guard by Deans behaviour, one look at this man would have definitely put him there. What the hell was Dean doing holding his hand? Of course all this happened in the millisecond it took before Dean spoke.

"Sammy, I want you to meet my boyfriend Cas. Cas this is Sam."

At the word boyfriend Sam's eyebrows rose and his eyes widened, cos really? But when he turned back to Cas this time the man seemed to have softened his stare and he now had a small smile upon his lips.

"Hello Sam." he said in an extremely deep voice, it was a voice you didn't expect to come out of such a man.

"Um hi Cas, Dean. Come in." Sam replied flustered about all that had just happened. He would have to get this story from his brother, but he wasn't sure he felt like quizzing him in front of Cas. He had the strangest feeling that if he said anything remotely upsetting to Dean, his boyfriend would not be pleased, and that first look at Cas made Sam realise that displeasing this Cas would probably be the wrong thing to do.

* * *

Castiel watched Sam as he walked through the door. He had sensed his alertness at Deans behaviour, making him stare and study the brother of the human he loved. While Sam and Dean were very different, that study of his soul showed that in the important ways there were very similar, and it showed that Sam was very cautious of his brother suddenly having a boyfriend. Which was understandable considering Dean's relationship history, or more to the point, the lack of it.

Once in the front room Castiel turned his study to Sam's wife Jessica. She was a friendly woman, but he could see that when it came to his relationship with Dean she was just as surprised and cautious as her husband and as such was taking her cues from him. It was likely that he would be questioned by these two at some point this evening and that thought alarmed him. Because he was sure that he didn't have adequate answers to the questions they would have.

Sam watched Dean walk into the front room without dropping Cas' hand until he let go to give Jess a hug just as bone crushing as the one he had given him.

"I'm guessing you want a beer and will be staying for dinner?" Sam asked as Dean sat down on the couch having reclaimed Cas' hand and pulled him down with him.

"Hell yeah." Dean replied smiling happily at having the three most important people in his life in one room. He ignored the look on his brother's face as he cast wary glances at Cas. I mean Sam was the one telling him he needed to find his true love, well now Dean had, Sam was just going to have to accept it.

Sam went to the kitchen and pulled out two more beers and checked the fridge to see what they had in that his brother would eat. With a sigh he realised that the best course of action for food that evening would probably to get a takeout pizza… or three. With that he returned to the front room with the beers and gave them to Dean and Cas and sat in the armchair so he could watch these two together and see there expressions as he asked questions. He was after all a lawyer and asking questions was pretty much in his job description.

"So Dean, how long have you and Cas been together?" He asked pleasantly, as a good place as any to start.

"About five days." Dean replied with a smile still holding tight to Cas' hand, though whether he was aware he was doing it or not Sam wasn't sure. It seemed that it was almost instinctual to his brother, which Sam had to admit was kinda sweet.

"No Dean it's been eleven days." Castiel interrupted turning to Dean with a frown making Dean smile endearingly at him, an expression Sam was sure he had never seen on his brothers face before.

"He meant in a relationship Cas." Dean replied fondly.

"Oh." The angel responded. He still did not always understand the subtleties of human language.

"Why what did you mean?" Sam asked turning to him with a smile.

"When Dean and I met." Castiel explained as if it was obvious.

"Wait, you've only known each other 11 days?" Sam asked astonished that in such a short time his brother had decided to actually get into a relationship. And if he was any judge, he really cared for this guy. That in itself was a miracle in Sam's mind, let alone it happening in 11 days.

"Yep." Dean replied with the manic goofy wide smile of his proclaiming his love and happiness.

"So how did that happen?" Sam asked, because now he was seriously intrigued about just what had happened to get his brother to drop his guard to such an extent in so short a time.

"Cas appeared in front of my car, he was lucky I didn't hit him." Dean replied with a soft smile on his face as he remembered that day when he had to swerve to avoid running the guy over and how he had without thinking offered him a lift. That was the best thing he had ever done.

At his words Cas' eyes widened. Was that what Dean saw? Him appearing before him? That was not good, Dean could not know that he was an angel or the consequences from the others could be dire, to them all.

"Very with your driving." Sam said dryly to his brother.

"Hey I'm a good driver, bitch." Dean replied with mock affront.

"Yeah right, jerk." And that was it. Dean and Sam fell into the usual friendly banter, Sam forgetting his interrogation of the relationship between Dean and Cas in favour of just enjoying having his brother with him once again. He always forgot when he was gone how much he missed Dean.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello again my darlings. So here we have another chapter, I hope you like it. Please don't hate me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

_"And it's very far away  
But it's growing day by day  
And it's all right, baby, it's all right"_

_Road To Nowhere – Talking Heads_

* * *

The three Winchester and the angel settled into friendly conversation, though Castiel observed more than he contributed. He liked watching Dean interact with Sam, watching the obvious brotherly love they had for each other wrap around the room. It was another new experience for him, for while he did love his brothers and sisters it was an abstract thing. Even with Gabriel, who he was closest to, he had never had what Sam and Dean seemed to.

"Okay, if we're having pizza we should order." Jess said into a lull in the conversation. With that she went to the sideboard and pulled out the menus, handing them to Dean and Cas, she and Sam were well aware of what was on them. Though when only Dean opened it and Cas just placed his on the table by the couch both her and Sam frowned in confusion.

"Don't you like pizza Cas?" Sam asked confused about why he wasn't reading his menu.

"I do." Castiel replied calmly.

"So do you know what you want on yours?" Sam asked still confused about why he wasn't devouring the thing like Dean was.

"No." Castiel replied still calm. He had got so used to Dean choosing his food that he thought nothing of it and it never crossed his mind that this was somewhat odd.

Before Sam could even think of a reply to that Dean spoke up, not moving his eyes from the menu.

"Cas doesn't like menus, so I pick his food for him."

"What?...Why?" Sam asked, this was getting weirder and weirder every minute.

At that Dean looked up at his brother and saw his confusion there, quickly going back over the conversations they had had this evening he realised he had never mentioned Cas' memory thing. Turning to look at the man beside him he silently, with his eyes, asked if Cas was okay with him telling Sam and Jess. Castiel smiled and gave a slight nod and so Dean turned back to his little big brother.

"Cas has a problem with memory. He doesn't really remember anything from just before we met." He explained making Sam's eyebrows raise until they practically joined his hair line but before he could speak Jess did.

"Oh Cas, what happened?" She asked which strangely enough caused a silence to fall on the room.

Because Castiel had no idea how to respond to that. He did not want to lie to these people but he couldn't tell the truth. He turned to Dean hoping he would be able to help but he saw the same question come into his eyes.

* * *

Dean had never thought to ask that question, but now it was raised he was curious of the answer, but when Cas turned to him he saw that he had no answer to give. It was like Cas… didn't know?

"Didn't Gabriel ever tell you?" He asked completely flummoxed by this.

"Who's Gabriel?" Sam asked suddenly going on alert, he knew there was something off about this Cas guy.

"My older brother. Before joining Dean on his journey here I was with him." Castiel felt safe saying this as it was in actual fact the truth.

"So you have no idea how come you have no memories?" Sam asked completely bewildered. Why, oh why, couldn't Dean ever have a normal life?

"I would prefer not to discuss it if you do not mind." Castiel said in a firm voice, though he refused to look any of them in the eye. At that Dean put his arm around his boyfriend and glared at Sam with a look that clearly said shut the hell up and accept it. Accept him. It was then that Sam realised that Dean could well be in some serious shit. Because from what he had just seen they knew nothing of this guy and it seemed to him Dean had given him his heart and he did not want his brother getting hurt, ever.

"Okay. So what are we ordering for dinner?" He asked. He would have to wait until later, when Dean once again dropped his guard before he could delve any more into this round of craziness.

* * *

Once the pizza was ordered and more beer had been handed round Dean rose to use the head, forgetting the earlier conversation, and Jess, with a look from her husband, went into the kitchen to leave Sam and Cas alone.

"So Cas, are you going to hurt my brother?" He asked without any preamble. He didn't know how much time he would have and he wanted answers.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure that Dean is never hurt." Castiel replied with a serious tone and looking Sam straight in the eye.

Sam studied the man opposite him seeing the look in his eyes. He may be a bit strange and have no history or anything, but from that look Sam realised that he now knew the one thing that was actually important here.

"You love him don't you?" He asked quietly so that no one would be able to overhear.

"With everything that I am." Castiel replied completely honestly.

At that Sam nodded, because while he may want to know everything he could about the guy his brother had given his heart to, he knew that it wasn't really his right. What he did know was that this man would look after Dean, protect him, love him and care for him. And that was enough for Sam. Cas would make sure that Dean was happy. With that he smiled at Cas who returned it as if he knew exactly what had been going through Sam's mind (which Sam still found rather creepy) and he knew the conclusion that the younger Winchester brother had come to. It was a smile of accord, one that said they had a bond now too. The bond that they both loved Dean and wanted what was best for him in all things. This quiet accord was broken by Dean's return and the conversation returned to light hearted banter once more which continued late into the evening.

* * *

Finally after more beer than was probably good for any of them Dean rose and dragged Cas up with him. They did after all have to walk back to the motel, and it would be best if they could actually walk to do it. Though looking over at Cas he didn't seem remotely affected by all the drinks. Damn that guy could hold his liquor.

"Right we'd best be off." He announced to the room as if them standing didn't really make that obvious.

With that Sam also rose slightly unsteadily to his feet, though less unsteady than Dean, he had learnt long ago to never try and kept up with his brother when he was drinking.

"I'll show you out." He said walking towards the door as Dean and Cas exchanged goodbyes with Jess.

"Maybe see you tomorrow?" He asked from the door once the two men had gone through it. At that Dean look to Cas as if asking what he wanted to do, Cas just smiled at him and shrugged. He had no idea what would be happening tomorrow, tonight he had to talk to Gabriel after all.

"Sure. We'll see you then." Dean responded and with that and a wave he grabbed Cas' hand and walked away from the confronting light of his brother's house.

The route back to the motel was a short one, but it also required navigation of some not so nice back alleys. Dean and Cas were walking down such an alley, Dean with his arm around Cas' shoulders and Castiel with his around Deans waist, almost carrying him back. Dean was chatting away about anything and everything that came into his mind, and it seemed that his love for Cas and his brother came into it regularly, and Cas was smiling and listening to him as he got them back to the motel. Suddenly someone stepped out in front of them holding out a gun and pointing it at Dean. Which in retrospect was really not the best plan.

Castiel saw the gun and moved without thought, no one threatened his human. With that he was in front of the man with the barrel of the gun pressed against his chest and his hand on the man's wrist.

"Desist, now." Castiel growled at the man. Giving him a warning for he did not want to hurt the human in front of him.

"Give me your money and I'll go." The man responded with a false bravo, he had no idea how it was the man in front of him had moved so quickly to be where he was now, but the situation was certainly no longer completely in his favour. Though he was the one with the gun and all he would have to do was pull the trigger and this man would no longer be in his way.

At that Castiel narrowed his eyes at him. This man was a sinner, he looked into his heart and saw blackness, and pain, Greed and evil swirling together as one. These visions made the hand holding the others wrist squeeze tighter in the aim of getting him to drop the gun, but the man was not going to give up that easily. Instead he pulled the trigger.

The sound of the gun going off startled Dean and sobered him like nothing else would. Cas was in front of that gun. There was no way that he wouldn't be shot. Dean didn't think, he moved, running towards the two men, but instead of seeing Cas' body crumpling to the ground he saw him reach out with two fingers towards the man's head and watched the robber fall at the touch. What the hell was going on? With that thought he tore his eyes from the crumpled heap of a man on the floor and looked at Cas who had turned to him.

"We need to leave Dean. I believe the sound of the gun shot will bring people to investigate." He said calmly.

Dean couldn't process it. What had just happened? He ignored Cas' suggestion and went over to him running his hand down his front and finding a bullet hole in his shirt over his heart. Cas should be dead, but instead he was standing in front of him, and somehow the robber was the one on the floor, the robber…

"Is he dead?" Dean asked somewhat dazed.

"No, just sleeping. Come Dean, let us go." Castiel said in a soothing voice putting his hand on Dean's shoulder making the man turn back to him.

Before Dean could process a thought he found himself no longer in the alley with an unconscious robber (and how did that happen?) but back in his brother's front room and Cas was guiding him to the couch.

"I have to go Dean, I… I have to go." And with that Castiel disappeared, though his vanishing was accompanied by a slight sound, almost like…. The flutter of wings? What the hell?


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Little Cinch, Perdition Raiser, Guest and Hllo-Beastie for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank all you lovely people who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

**So here is the next chapter I hope you like it, there aren't that many left now so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean sat on his brother's couch in a daze staring at the spot which had last been inhabited by Cas. He didn't move or think, he couldn't, he had no idea of how to process what the hell was happening in his life. His mind just couldn't take it all in. He was in fact just starting to persuade himself that it had all been some crazy ass drunken dream when his brother came down the stairs stumbling slightly on his way to the kitchen.

"Dean? What's going on?" Sam asked really confused about what his brother was doing sitting on his couch, though he didn't question how he had got there. It after all was not the first time Dean had broken in in the middle of the night.

"I don't…" Dean started to say, but even trying to form words was hard right now. There was far too much going on in his mind, though at the same time it all seemed blissfully blank. It was all very strange.

"Dean, where's Cas?" Sam asked cautiously coming into the living room and turning on the light. When he did so he, for the first time, saw his brother and could see he was as white as a sheet with his eyes wide with shock. What the hell had happened? And why wasn't Cas here looking after him?

"He's… gone." Dean replied, it was after all the only thing he was completely sure of right now. Cas was there and then he wasn't, so he must have gone, the where and how escaped him though.

"Gone where?" Sam asked a slight edge to his voice at the thought that Cas had deserted his brother when he was like this.

"I don't know… I guess he should be in heaven… he would like it there I think…" Dean replied trailing of as his mind supplied images and words of conversations from the past few days. Images of Cas smiling and his confusion with food. His impassioned words on heaven… and on love. The sound of a gunshot and a hole in a shirt he could fit his finger through.

"What are you saying Dean?" Sam asked completely confused now, because… was Dean saying that Cas was dead? And if so how did that freaking happen?

At that Dean shook himself. Now was not the time to drift off into crazy memories, Sam was the clever one, if any one could work this out it would be him.

"We were mugged on the way to the motel, or at least some guy attempted to mug us, he had a gun. I don't really know what happened, but Cas wasn't at my side any more, he was in front of the mugger and the gun went off. But instead of dying Cas was fine. He made the guy unconscious and then turned to me and brought me here." Dean said slowly trying to make sure he got all the pertinent points out for his brother before turning to him with an expectant look, as if with that simple, concise yet unrevealing description of the events of the evening, Sam would be able to answer all the questions in his mind.

"Well Cas is one lucky guy then if he managed to avoid getting shot and knock the guy out, didn't realise he had it in him." Sam replied with a gentle smile and placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. Okay, so his brother was in shock because the man he loved had nearly been killed, that Sam could deal with. Though it still didn't answer where Cas was, unless he had gone to sort it out with the cops, yes that made sense. He had left Dean here where he knew he would be safe while he went and dealt with all the legalities, it was a good plan.

"I did… but it was like that. It was… I can't describe it." Dean said frustrated with his brother's reply and shaking off the comforting hand before his eyes flittered back to the place Cas had stood.

"Well tell me what Cas did?" Sam asked reasonably. Now he knew the situation he was feeling on much firmer ground.

"He raised two fingers to the guy's forehead and he dropped like a stone." Dean answered simply.

"What like some bible story? Who is he? Jesus?" Sam asked jokingly to him. Because really, like that was true, it was more like Dean was trying to divert him away from any discussion about his feelings about Cas being almost hurt and all that. It was without doubt a typical Dean move.

"No he is Castiel." Dean replied with a secret smile for the empty space he was staring at making Sam raise his eyebrow.

"Wait Castiel? As in named after the angel of Thursday, Castiel?" He asked in disbelief, because come on, who would name there child after an angel, right?

"Castiel is an angel?" at that Dean tuned out of whatever explanation his brother was now going through and instead stood and went to the window pulling back the curtain so he could look out on the dark of the night while the memories and all the things that never sat right with him swamped his mind.

Castiel's lack of knowledge of food and being confused the simplest of human things, his confusion about taking the phone to call his brother, Gabriel's words telling him that Castiel would tell him what he liked and didn't like when he knew himself, as if this was the first time he was going to be trying everything. Cas' fascination with the view from the window, his simple joy in the world around him as if it was all new. His seemingly endless kissing as if he didn't need to breathe. How he was always the first awake as if he hadn't slept at all. The image so brief yet seared into Dean's mind of wings stretched out in the setting sun while looking over the Grand Canyon… the Grand Canyon-

"Is there an angel called Hael do you know?" He asked Sam cutting him off mid-sentence as he turned sharply to him.

"Umm, yeah I think so, why?" Sam asked completely confused by this different track, he had been talking to Dean about how people were not necessarily the same as the being they were named after, the way his brother had said that Castiel was an angel worried him slightly. He didn't want his brother getting any crazy ideas in his head.

"No reason." With that Dean turned back to the window and went back to his thoughts, unaware that Sam was left sitting behind him with worry in his eyes.

Cas' brother and sister both have the names of angels. His absolute belief in heaven and the role of soulmates in such a place. It all made sense now, the reason why Cas couldn't tell him what had happened to remove his memory was because he had no memories to remove. This was his first time on earth, because he was an angel.

Castiel, angel of Thursday. Oh holy crap, he had gone and fallen for a freaking angel. What in the hell (or perhaps that should be heaven?) was going to happen now? Though thinking about it what would an angel want with him, Dean Winchester? He was nothing special after all, though Cas was. He had always known Cas was. He had always been an angel to Dean. It was strange, the idea that angels where real and that Cas was living proof of heaven and everything he said scared Dean a lot less than he had thought it would, if he had thought about it before now that was. No the one thing that sacred the crap out of him was the one question he really wanted an answer to more than anything else, would Cas ever come back to him? With that thought Dean closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the glass and for the first time in his life he prayed.

_Please come back to me Castiel, I'll do anything you ask if you do. But please, don't leave me, I love you._

And with that he waited, he would wait forever if he had to, but he was going to wait for his angel to give him an answer.

And Sam watching his brother close his eyes and lean against the glass worried further, though he had no idea of what he could do to help his brother right now, he just hoped Cas came back soon and this could all be sorted out.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Little Cinch, Hllo-Beastie and BellaRyuu for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank all you lovely people who have followed and favoured this since my last update.**

**So here is the next chapter.** **Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel panicked. Dean had seen him use his powers which was a big no, no, for angels. But what was he supposed to do? That **man** had held a gun to Dean. He had not thought he had just reacted, moving so he was in-between the gun and Dean was instinctual to him. The **man** was lucky that Castiel was not a vengeful angel otherwise he would have been dead rather than unconscious. But Dean, when he had taken him to Sam's house he had looked so lost and scared. Castiel wished he could have explained it all to him. But he couldn't, he still had no idea how he was going to make it so they could stay together, and now that Dean had seen him use his powers he had no idea what the consequences would be. From heaven or from Dean himself. His human may not want any more to do with him when he realised what he truly was.

So Castiel was in a panic as all these thoughts went through his head. In the end he realised that the course of action he was going to take before the mugger had attacked them was the only one open to him. With that he landed in the parking lot of the motel he and Dean had a room in and called Gabriel, he just hoped his brother came promptly.

* * *

Gabriel was relaxing, wondering what to do with his time when he heard Castiel's panicked call for him. Without thought he was gone to where his brother was. He had no idea what had happened or what was going on but it was obvious to him that Castiel needed help, and that was reason enough to move for him. Arriving he found his brother pacing as if he couldn't stand still if his life depended on it. But what caught Gabriel's attention more than anything else was the fact that he couldn't feel Dean anywhere close to them. What on earth-?

"Castiel, what's going on?" He asked in an unusually serious voice.

"I have made so many mistakes Gabriel. So many." Castiel ranted at him and when he turned Gabriel could see the crazy look of someone completely at a loss in his eyes. This alarmed Gabriel even more.

"Like what?" He asked in a steadying voice hoping to get Castiel to talk to him rationally as Castiel usually did.

"I… I love Dean." Castiel said calming slightly though he still had that lost look in his eyes.

At that sentence Gabriel eyebrows rose, had Cassie only just figured that out or something? Was that was this was all about?

"And?" He asked when Castiel said nothing more. He needed the whole story.

"And he loves me." Castiel replied with a frown, why was Gabriel not more worried about this information?

"And?" Gabriel asked again, because there was no way that that was what had upset Castiel so much.

"I have created a soulmate bond between us, Gabriel. I have broken the laws of heaven, how can you be so blasé about that?" Castiel snapped out at him. Why wasn't Gabriel panicking like he was?

"Weeell technically you haven't broken any laws, and I am well aware of you're and Deans feeling for each other. What I want to know is why you're wound up like a clockwork toy." Gabriel replied crossing his arms and leaning against Dean's car. It seemed Cassie needed to panic so he would let him, for now. If nothing else it was rather amusing to watch, Gabriel had never seen his brother like this before it was enlightening.

"What? What are you talking about? Angels and humans can't have relationships or feelings for the other. The other angels will destroy Dean and re-educate me." Castiel ranted in disbelief.

"There's technicalities that you don't need to worry about Cassie, you leave the other angels to me. They wouldn't touch you and Dean you have my word. Now what else has happened, and don't tell me nothing cos there is no way I will believe you." Gabriel replied not taking his eyes from Castiel's until the other angel lowered his and mumbled out an answer, though Gabriel could hear it as clear as day.

"I used my powers this evening and Dean saw me."

At those words Gabriel closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Castiel certainly didn't make it easy did he? "Okay, tell me everything, from the being." Gabriel commanded bringing his head back and opening his eyes.

And so Castiel did just that. At the end Gabriel was staring at him in disbelief.

"You took him to his brothers and just left him there?" Gabriel screaked, because really? That was the dumbest thing he had ever heard.

"Yes." Castiel nodded wondering why it was that this seemed to be the thing that upset Gabriel. Having told the whole story, he was feeling much calmer himself now.

"Are you completely insane?" Gabriel demanded still not able to get his head around what Castiel had done.

"I doubt Dean or Sam will work out the truth, and even if they do they won't tell anyone." Castiel responded thinking that it was this that had Gabriel so worked up. But Castiel trusted Dean and Sam not to talk.

"That's not what I'm talking about Cassie. I talking about you doing crazy shit in front of Dean, who loves you, and then rather than staying to explain you display leaving him to wonder if any of what you two had was real." Gabriel snapped because it seemed that it hadn't even crossed Castiel's head how Dean would be feeling right about now.

"So what do I do?" Castiel asked when it dawned on him that he had left Dean. He had left the man without a word, and Dean Winchester was fragile enough, this could destroy him.

"You get your feathery ass back there, you explain everything to him and you get on your knees and beg him for forgiveness. Love isn't a right for us Cassie as it is for them. If we are lucky enough to find we need to grab a hold of it with everything we have and never let it go." Gabriel replied in his voice of command. He wanted Castiel to be happy and for that he needed to be a Dean's side.

"But… humans aren't supposed to know about angels, Gabriel." Castiel ventured to say, he wasn't sure what was going on, but it certainly wasn't anything he had expected.

"Yeah well, it looks to me as if the Winchesters are becoming an exception to all the rules. Now go Cassie, be with the man you love, you leave the rest to me." Gabriel replied his voice returning to his usual calm level and he even had a twinkle in his eye, though what that was about Castiel had no idea but he wasn't really paying much attention, because it was at that point he heard a prayer, addressed to him, from Dean.

At that Castiel's eyes widened as he realised what that meant. Turning he was going to tell Gabriel but then he thought otherwise. Gabriel, his supervisor, was telling him it was okay to be with Dean, in fact he was actively encouraging it. And he wanted Castiel to tell Dean the truth, to keep no secrets from the one he loved. He had somehow managed to gain Gabriel's approval of his love and as such he had no need to share private prayers with him. That approval was a gift he had never expected to receive from his brother, and it was a gift that he didn't know how to ever repay.

"Thank you Gabriel." He whispered with all the sincerity he could muster before with a flutter of wings he disappeared leaving Gabriel shaking his head at the position Castiel had got them both into. It was a good thing he had been thinking of a way to make sure Cassie and Dean got to stay together, it looked like he was going to need it very soon. Well at least he wouldn't be bored when he was pitting his wits against the rest of the angels, in fact this sounding like great fun in Gabriel's mind. With that he flew back to heaven to await for the others to realise what was going on down on earth.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello again. So here is another chapter for you. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

_"Would you like to come along_

_Baby help me sing this song_

_And its alright, baby its alright"_

_Road To Nowhere – Talking Heads_

* * *

Dean was still leaning against the window when he heard the sound that he had heard when Cas had left. Turning quickly he found that Cas was once again standing in the centre of the room looking straight at him. He didn't know what to say or what to do, he just stared at the angel in front of him. A frigging angel.

"Hello Dean." Castiel said staring at the man he loved and feeling his confused thoughts washing over him. Though the main one he could identify was relief. It seemed Dean was glad he was back.

"Cas." Dean whispered and with that word passing his lips he moved and threw himself into the angel's arms.

"Cas." He breathed again when he was pulled against the angel's very solid chest.

"Cas." He breathed once more before his lips sort the angels and they were kissing as if their lives depended on it. they only broke apart when a cough sounded from the armchair and both Dean and Castiel turned as one to see Sam sitting there with his arms crossed and a major bitch face, though Dean wasn't sure if it was for Cas for just appearing, or leaving, for him for throwing himself at the guy or for both of them for sucking face in Sam's living room. Not that he really cared one way or the other thank you very much. He had his Cas back and that was all that mattered, well not all…

"You are staying, right?" he asked suddenly turning to the angel whose arms he was being held up in.

"Yes Dean. I'm not going anywhere ever again." Castiel replied making a smile spilt Dean's face, it was a smile that was as warm as the sun to Castiel.

"Well that great, but how about we start with you explaining how you just appeared in my livingroom." Sam growled from the chair, he really wanted to get his brother away from that thing, but he didn't think that would go down to well with either of them, and he didn't want Dean hurt.

"I am an angel Sam, Castiel, the angel of Thursday." Castiel explained refusing to let go of Dean though he knew Sam would prefer it. Now he had his human in his arms there was nothing anyone or anything could do to take him away.

At that a humourless laugh of disbelief escaped Sam's lips, because an angel? Really? What the frigging hell?

"It's true Sammy, he's an angel, he's my angel." Dean said turning back so he could stare into Castiel's eyes who had turned to do the same.

Sam looked up at them and couldn't believe it. They were in the middle of a conversation here for god's sake. So coughing again he gained their attention.

"I think Castiel should explain, from the start." He suggested forcefully glaring at the angel until he lowered his head in agreement. Then he gestured for Dean and Cas to sit on separate chairs, but Dean was having none of that thank you very much. So instead he grabbed Cas', hand and dragged him over to the couch, settling them both so they could sit hand in hand. With that Castiel started to tell them his tale. Explaining the role angels had in heaven to find soulmates for humanity, and how Dean had been a difficult case and as such required a new approach. And how when he had got to know him, he had fallen in love with Dean, and that it was against the laws of heaven but that Gabriel was sorting it, somehow.

"Okay, so you trust Gabriel?" Sam asked once Castiel had finished talking.

At the question Castiel tilted his head in thought. He knew that what Sam wanted to know was whether he trusted Gabriel with Dean's welfare.

"Yes." He replied once he had gone over everything. He did, he decided he would trust Gabriel with anything, including Dean's life.

"Okay then. Well, I think I need some sleep so if you wouldn't mind-" Before Sam could finish his sentence there was that fluttering sound and Dean and Castiel had vanished from the couch. "Son of a bitch." He muttered borrowing one of his brother's favourite phrases. Why the hell couldn't the angel have used the door like normal people?

It was then he ran his hands through his hair as he realised just what he had thought. His brother was dating an angel, an angel, for god's sake. Why was life always so freaking crazy for the Winchesters? With that and a shake of his head he made his way back upstairs to his bed and his wife. He would think about Dean and his boyfriend tomorrow, it was far too late to do so now.

* * *

Castiel flew himself and Dean to their motel room. Once there Dean seemed a bit disorientated, though Castiel hoped he would get used to this form of transport, it was much quicker if they ever needed to be somewhere in a hurry.

"So Cas, angel, hu? When were you planning on telling me?" Dean asked as he sat down on the bed and looked up at the man he loved, the angel he loved. He still couldn't get his head around the fact that Cas was an angel, he had thought he would look different or something when he figured it out, but no he was still the same old Cas that he loved more than anything.

"I wasn't." Castiel replied in answer to his question. It was the truth after all, he had never planned to tell Dean he was an angel.

"Well at least you're honest about it I suppose, why?" Dean asked.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt. I thought if you didn't know you would be fine." Castiel replied sitting down next to his human and entwining their fingers.

"Cas, knowing isn't going to hurt me. I just don't understand why you're with me." Dean said honestly. He had had a hard time thinking that Cas the man liked him, but getting his head around Cas the angel liking him was a whole other matter.

"Because I love you Dean." Castiel replied turning and kissing Dean quickly before pulling back and continuing. "Trust me, and trust Gabriel to keep us together."

"The first I can do. Not entirely sure about the second. Come on I need some sleep." Dean responded pulling Cas up so that he could change into his sleep wear.

"Of course Dean. I enjoy watching you rest." Castiel replied just standing there watching his human change.

"Wait, is that what you do? You watch me sleep?" Dean asked turning to Castiel and catching him staring at his naked chest.

"Yes Dean." Castiel replied not moving his eyes from Dean's body.

"Dude, that's creepy." Dean said but he didn't really mean it.

"Would you prefer it if I left?" Castiel asked innocently looking up finally.

"Hell no. come here." And with that Dean pulled his angel to him and kissed him deeply. He couldn't believe that an angel loved him, but he was just going to accept it. No point looking a gift horse in the mouth or whatever the saying was. With that he stopped thinking and just let himself feel the love he had for his angel, as well as the feel of the angel's smooth skin under his hands as the shirt that was there suddenly disappeared. Hmm, seemed there were definite upsides to being with an angel, he though as he suddenly found that they were lying down on the bed, him in Cas' arms, right where he should be.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank****Little Cinch and Hllo-Beastie (Guest) for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. **

**So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean woke the next morning still cocooned in Cas' arms and, wait was that feather, what the hell? Opening his eyes Dean found that yes indeed he was covered in feathers rather than the motel duvet, turning to Cas with a question in his eyes he found his angel smiling down at him.

"My wings are just as warm as the duvet and definitely cleaner." He said in answer to Dean's unasked question.

"Well good to know that my boyfriend will keep me warm no matter where we are." Dean replied after half a second of processing the words. He had heard the slightly unsure undertone of Cas' words and as such decided he really didn't mind waking up wrapped in wings, hell he loved it actually (who needed a duck-down duvet when you had an angel), and as such decided to snuggle himself into them more firmly.

At Deans burrowing behaviour Castiel had to laugh. It was, in the angels mind, completely adorable. But be that as it may, they had things to do today, things that didn't include lying in bed. Though now that he knew he would be spending the rest of Dean life with him the idea of a more intimate relationship did indeed appeal to the angel. But that was for later. Right now they needed to get up so they could go and see Sam and Jess. He though it would be better if Dean drove over than if he just flew them there. So Dean really had to get up, even if Castiel could clean and clothe him in a second.

"Come Dean. We must go see your brother." Castiel said trying without any real wish to, to make his beloved get out of bed.

"Don't want to." Dean replied, his voice muffed by the feathers he had buried his face in.

"Dean, you know you do. My wings will still be here this evening." Castiel argued, yet there was a smile in his tone.

"Promise?" Dean asked lifting his head so he could see Cas' eyes.

"Yes Dean, I promise." Castiel replied with a chuckle at his human antics.

"Okay, I guess I better shower then." Dean said, still not moving from the bed.

"I could do that for you if you wish." Castiel suggested, and through he meant it in purely the way he could wish Dean clean in a second his mind went to images of Dean naked in the running water and him soaping him.

"Really?" Dean asked, though whether his mind had gone where Castiel's had or not the angel was unsure, but either way the answer was the same in his mind.

"Yes."

"Then why have you been having a shower every morning, hmm?" Dean asked with a twinkle in his eye catching Cas out in what he thought was a lie.

"So I would be human. I have not been going into the water just running it for the appropriate amount of time." Castiel replied with a smirk at his human.

"Really? What else have you just been pretending to do?" Dean asked getting himself up on his elbows so he could look Cas in the eye properly.

"Breathing? As an angel I don't need to do so." Castiel suggested.

"Yeah I guessed that from the kissing." Dean replied his eyes automatically going to the angel lips.

"What, you mean like this?" And with that Castiel captured Dean's lips with his own for a searing and extremely long kiss. Dean eventually had to pull away and take a massive breath otherwise he would have passed out. Looking over at his angel he saw a smug grin on his face and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah like that." And with that Dean pulled himself out of the arms and wings that surrounded him. He liked his morning showers they gave him time to think. Though in truth he knew, that this morning the only thing on his mind would be the angel he was leaving in the bed. The angel he loved and for some insane reason loved him in return. Yeah life was good right now. As such Dean refused to even think about the possibility of the other shoe falling and the shit hitting the fan.

Sam on the other hand had been thinking of nothing else since he woke. Yeah Cas said that this Gabriel could sort all the heaven and angel stuff, but how did he really know? It seemed to Sam as if Cas was a little short on deals, and the lawyer inside of him demanded to know them all. As such he was preparing himself to ask Cas to bring his brother down so he could explain himself to Sam's satisfaction. He didn't want the possibility of Dean being hurt hanging over his obviously happy relationship with Castiel.

* * *

Castiel and Dean turned up at Sam's at a reasonable time in the impala making Sam briefly wonder if he had dreamed everything that had happened last evening, but even his imagination wasn't that vivid.

Once everyone was seated with drinks, non-alcoholic of course, in their hands Sam took a deep breath.

"Right I would like to discuss with Gabriel his plan for make sure nothing happens to Dean." He stated with far more bravo than he felt.

"Very well." Castiel replied and closed his eyes. The next minute there was that flutter that Sam was going to have to associate with angels, and suddenly, there standing in the middle of his living room was a blonde haired man.

"Cassie, what's going on?" Gabriel asked warily looking at the three humans he had appeared to.

"Sam would like to know you're stagey for keeping Dean and I together." Castiel replied nodding his head towards the appropriate human making Gabriel turn to him with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh he now would he?" He asked in disbelief, was this human questioning his abilities?

"I'm a lawyer-" Sam started to explain only for Gabriel to cut him off.

"And I'm an archangel, so?" Gabriel asked confrontationally because really, this guy had no idea what he was up against.

"Well I just think that I would be able to help you formulate a case." Sam suggested, through his belief in his abilities to help Gabriel had diminished somewhat under his gaze.

"I'll tell you what Sammy, you leave me to deal with the angels and you can deal with the human side of things." Gabriel suggested as if he was compromising with the man.

Sam was about to agree when a thought suddenly came to him. "What human side?" he asked confused.

"Exactly." Came the reply from the archangel as he flew away with a flutter of wings.

"My brother can be somewhat-" Castiel started to say, trying to find the right word to describe Gabriel.

"Annoying?" Sam suggested, he was not a happy human right now.

"Yes annoying. But he has what is best for Dean and me at heart." Castiel continued completely oblivious to Sam's anger. Dean found this rather amusing.

Sam sighed as he realised that even if he wanted to there was no way he could help his brother with this, it was all up to Gabriel. "If you're sure." He said in a defeated voice.

"I am." Castiel replied with a smile at Sam hoping to convince him that he was making the right decision, even if the decision had really been taken out of his hands.

"Okay, so what now?" Sam asked the two sitting together once more on the couch.

"Well I was thinking of taking Cas on a road trip." Dean said into the room.

"Really Dean? Don't you think you have done enough traveling?" Sam asked thinking that now Dean was in a relationship he would settle down.

"No, why should I?" Dean asked completely confused by his brother's sentence.

"I agree with Dean. After all, my work takes me all over the world. I would like to see as much of it as I can with your brother." Castiel added his voice to the argument, if he was honest if Dean had wanted to settler down he would have been all for that as well. As long as he was with Dean he really didn't care where they were.

"Fine. We'll see you when you next pass through town then? But you keep us updated with everything, you hear?" Sam demanded. He knew a lost cause when he saw one, and fighting his brother on this would not go well for him.

"Yes Sammy, I promise to write home every week and everything." Dean replied with a roll of his eyes at his brother's statement.

"Dean." Sam said with one of his favourite bitchface expression's he saved just for his brother.

"Laters." Dean replied, and with that Dean and Castiel flew out of Sam's living room and back to the impala which Dean then drove rather too quickly back to their motel. He may have told Sam he wanted to take a road trip, but he never said he wanted to do it right now. No, now he had much more entertaining things to explore, likes Cas' wings, Cas' body, and well, Cas' everything really. Not that the angel minded this plan of action at all. In fact he was rather in favour of it, only countering it with his own which involved the exploration of Dean as much as the human explored him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank rainystv and Little Cinch for the lovely reviews. **

**So this is the penultimate chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

**"**_They can tell you what to do_

_But they'll make a fool of you_

_And it's all right, baby, it's all right_

_We're on a road to nowhere"_

_Road to Nowhere – Talking Heads_

* * *

Gabriel made his way down the corridors of heaven to the meeting he had been summoned to, well in actual fact Castiel had been summoned and he was supposed to deliver the message, but meh, semantics. He was the one who needed to be at this meeting after all. He was the one with the trick up his sleeve. At that his steps gained a bounce as he thought about what fun he was going to have getting one over Michael and Naomi, oh yes, this was going to be so much fun.

Opening the door he saw that his big brother had gone all out for this one, the pompous dick. Oh this would just make it all the more fun. With that he entered the grand court room which had Michael sitting as the judge and Naomi at his side. In front of him and a long way down was a single hard wooden chair that Gabriel guessed was for him. He didn't like the look of that, so with a chick of his fingers he turned it into a throne on a pedestal so he was eye level with the archangel in charge of heaven.

"Hey Mikey, how's it hanging?" He asked as he got himself comfortable. Already he was having a grand old time. The looks on both the other angels present faces was priceless.

"Gabriel, what are you doing here? This is Castiel's hearing about his abominable behaviour in creating a soul bond with the human Dean Winchester." Michael replied with a frown for his younger brothers antics.

"Excellent, I'm in the right place then." Gabriel replied with a smirk.

"You are not Castiel." Naomi snapped, she had never liked the archangel in charge of garrison of angels given the role of finding love for humanity. She never really saw the point in their role at all.

"No, I'm his representation." Gabriel answer with a sunny smile making the other two angels look at him confused making him roll his eyes as he continued. "Article 12, subsection 43. At an initial hearing the angels supervisor may choose to take the place of the plaintiff if said plaintiff's actions were conducted with his or her supervisor's full knowledge and consent." He reeled off.

"You knew?" Michael asked in disbelief.

"Well, du! Of course I knew Mikey. Won't be doing a very good job if I didn't now would I?" He asked with a shake of his head and a theatrical look of disbelief. Laughing joyfully inside as he did it. He knew nothing wind Michael up more that his dramatics.

"But… it's against our laws for an angel and human to involve themselves in a romantic relationship, let alone create the bond that Castiel did knowingly." Michael replied with a look of horror at his brother actually condoning such a thing. He knew Gabriel was a menace, but he didn't think he would go this far.

"Two things. First, he didn't do it knowingly, it was actually an accident, and kinda my fault. I sort of suggested he have a relationship with Dean to get the guy to open up. Second, the law actually says that no _male_ angel and human _female_ can involve themselves in a romantic relationship or have a soul bond, and vice versa. Dad designed so we didn't end up with a litter of Nephilim on our hands, but nowhere in any law book does it state that an angel cannot enter a same sex relationship with a human. So techinically, Castiel has done nothing wrong, and neither have I." At that the other two angels just stared at him as he smirked back at them.

After giving them a few moments to process this bit of information Gabriel asked "Any other charges?" In a bright voice.

"Yes, he has exposed himself as an angel to the human, and as such the human must be cleansed from the earth." Naomi stated forcefully. She would get Castiel and his human one way or another.

"You know I find it strange. We spent all this time creating this religion which made humans believe in angels, and yet when one of them finds out for sure that that belief is true, you want to kill them. That really doesn't make much sense now does it?" Gabriel asked casually but by the look he shot her, Naomi knew that he would not let her so much as look at Dean Winchester. In fact it looked to her very much like Gabriel would like nothing more than to cleanse her from heaven right now.

She couldn't think of a reply to make, she just spluttered and turned to Michael to say something in her defence. But he was busy studying his brother contemplatively. Eventually Michael nodded at Gabriel's question, agreeing that no harm would come to Dean because he knew Castiel was an angel. His brother was right after all. It didn't make much sense.

"So that everything?" Gabriel asked standing.

"You win this time Gabriel, but don't try to use the same trick again. I will be changing that law as soon as you leave, we will have Castiel back here and away from humanity." Michael said in an authoritative voice. He may have agreed to the last point, but he still did not like an angel having a bond with a human, it was not natural in his mind.

"Ah, it seems you've forgotten appendix 234 Mikey, any law change due to the outcome of a trial cannot then be used to prosecute the angel again. You know, I made dad put that one in. I always was a bit of a minx but he didn't really want to punish me when I usually had a really good reason for my actions and I knew the law so well." With that and a smirk Gabriel flew out of the chamber of justice leaving his brother fuming and Naomi spluttering once more. Oh yes, he had been right. That had been great fun. Time to go and impart the good news to Cassie and Dean-o.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello all I would like to thank rainystv, Little Cinch, Hllo-Beastie and BellaRyuu for the wonderful reviews. **

**To clarify no Cas and Dean won't be having any kids of any kind in this universe.**

**So here we are at the end of the story. I hope you have all had as much fun reading it as I have had writing it. I would like to again thank all you lovely people who have reviewed. I love to hear how people feel about my stories. And those of you who favoured and followed thank you for sticking with me to the end. It really motivates me to write. **

**So here we are last chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean and Castiel were driving down one of the many back roads holding hands as was their usual position now-a-days. It had been two months since Dean had found out Cas was an angel and they had gone on the road together. Since then they hadn't looked back.

Castiel hadn't had any assignments from heaven in this time, he wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not, but it did mean he got to spend more time with Dean. His favourite thing was sitting in the impala holding his humans hand and watching him as he drove and sang along to old songs completely off key. It had got to the point where Castiel could now join in on some of the songs which always made Dean's smile that little bit wider. Which was reason enough for Castiel to try even harder to learn the lyrics. He would do anything to make Dean happy after all.

There was still much the angel had to learn about humanity, but Dean was teaching him as much as he could. Though when he realised that Castiel hadn't really seen a movie before he was all for rented all his favourites and making Cas watch them one after the other. Castiel wasn't so sure with this idea. In the end they had comprised and Castiel had now seen Star Wars and Doctor Sexy M.D. Which he had to confess to finding ridiculously entertaining. He still ate when he and Dean went out and Dean still insisted on picking him different things from the menu saying that the angel might as well try it all while he was down here, plus it gave Dean the best excuse ever to have a burger for every meal.

Dean had finally come to terms with the fact that an angel loved him for who he was and not just his hot body, or though Castiel would say that that in no way hindered his feelings for the human. But as a result dean had relaxed and enjoyed his new feather duvet. He had even had Cas give him a shower, both ways the angel had thought of. And he had stopped flirting with others and saved it exclusively for his jealous little angel in a trench coat.

So they were happy, everything was going well. Or at least it was until Dean heard a fluttering noise and turning to see Cas still there, he looked in his review mirror to find Gabriel smirking at him from the back seat, making him jolt the steering wheel.

"Son of a bitch. Give a guy notice." He shouted to the angel in the back. Though Gabriel ignored his driver and instead leaned forwards so his head was in-between Cas and Dean's along the front seat.

"So where we going?" He asked excitedly making both Dean and Castiel give him a patented Winchester bitchface (yes Sam had taught them to Cas by now to).

"What?" Gabriel asked pretending to be offended by the looks.

"Are you here for a reason Gabriel?" Castiel asked hoping his brother would leave them to their pleasant journey.

"Yep. I'm here to congratulate you on wining your case, you and Dean-o can now officially be a couple and none of the other angels can interfere." Gabriel replied with a sunny smile for the lovey-dovey pair.

"I didn't even know I had a case." Castiel said confused by his brother's words.

"That's cos you had the best representation, namely yours truly. You're welcome by the way. But as you now have the rubber stamp from upstairs your back on the clock kiddo. Enjoy." And with that Gabriel disappeared in another flutter, leaving behind a folder marked Garth Fitzgerald the Third in print and underneath in Gabriel's hand writing,

_Good-luck kiddo, think you might need it for this one. But I also thought you would be uniquely placed to fix him up._

With that Castiel used his grace to pull the folder to him and open it so he could read about his new charge without letting go of Dean's hand. He saw that he had yet another nomad on his hands, another one who had gone through another angel before being handed to him, and Castiel came to the worrying conclusion that Gabriel was going to extract his fee of helping him and Dean be together in giving him the most difficult cases on their books for as long as he was down here, though looking over to his human he decided it was definitely worth it.

"So where to?" Dean asked when he guessed Cas had read his new assignment, he didn't have any particular place in mind so he would go whether Cas wanted him to go.

"Drive south. I have a feeling we will meet my new charge on the road somewhere." And with that Dean turned up his music and with the windows down Dean and Castiel headed out on their own road to nowhere, which brought them to each other and beyond.

THE END

* * *

**So that's it. Again thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favouring. **

**Until next time bitches. Peace, out.**


End file.
